A Glimpse of His Past
by FairyQueenRose
Summary: America decides to stay with England for a few days for the upcoming meetting in London. But an unexpected accident occurs in the basement. America may find out more about England and England's past. Character and nation names used.
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: Hello everyone! This is my first story! It was an idea that I have had for awhile and I decided to finally write it down and turn it into a story. I may change the title later on...It was just kinda the first thing that came to me in my head...I Am sorry for any spelling and grammer mistakes, as well as this being a short chapter...Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, and let me know if you think I should continue it. ~Rose

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>England was busy in his study catching up on his paper work, and trying to prepare for the next world meeting that would take place in a few days, and it was going to be held in London. He had been working since he woke up this morning, even skipping breakfast to get his work done. It was now late in the afternoon. He leaned back in his chair with a sigh; he let one hand run through his messy blonde hair before holding his head. He was starting to get a headache from all the work. He was deciding weather or not he should take a break and get a nice, warm cup of tea when there was a knock at the door. With a sigh England got up from his chair and went to answer the door, although company was not what he really wanted at the moment.<p>

"I'm coming already, bloody hell." England muttered to himself as he made his way out of the study. The knocking started to increase, each one getting louder as if the person on the other side of the door was using more force with each knock.

When England opened the door he was not pleased with the person he saw. He mentally groaned knowing that his headache was going to get worse, and he was going to need good luck to finish the rest of his work with this person around. There standing outside his door, was the tall, dirty blonde, glasses wearing personification of the United States.

"Hey Arthur!" America beamed as the door was swung open and he was met face to face, with his friend, and his old father figure England. He then proceeded to walk past the Brit and into the home, carrying a small suitcase with him.

"Don't just come in uninvited!" England scowled at America, before closing the door. He then walked over to Alfred and noticed the suitcase in his hands. He had a hunch of why America was here, but decided to ask anyway. "What do you want Alfred?" England crossed his arms in front of his chest as he waited for an answer.

"What, I can't just pop up and visit you?" America asked with a big grin. He then noticed the frown on England's face and his own smile faded slightly. He let out a sigh, and started to scratch the back of his head with his free hand. "Okay, So I'm really here because I was wondering if I could stay with you for a few days…With the world meeting being in London and all, and I don't really have a hotel I can stay at…" America looked at the ground for a moment as he finished talking.

"What do you mean there is no hotel for you to stay at?" England still had his arms crossed and a frown on his face. "You just didn't want to pay, and thought it would be easier and cheaper to stay here, right?"

America nodded his head a bit embarrassed. The smile returned to his face then as he looked back at England, "But I also wanted to see you Arthur! That's the truth!" He then gave England hope filled eyes. "So I can stay right…?"

England could feel his cheeks tinge pink as he stared at America's eyes. He then forced his head away. "Yes, fine, you can stay…" He mumbled uncrossing his arms. He actually did not mind the thought of America staying with him for a few days, it was just the younger nation really knew how to get on his nerves.

"Really? Cools! Thanks Arthur!" America gave a huge smile and pulled England into a tight hug with his free hand. "I'm gonna go put my stuff in the guest room then!" America released England and quickly hurried up the stairs where he found the guest room to be the first door on the left. There he set his suitcase on the bed, and started to unpack.

England's eyes widened at the sudden hug, and his cheeks instantly blushed. He let out a relived sigh when he saw America racing up the stairs to the quest room. A tiny hint of a smile spread on England's lip. "Git…" He mumbled to himself before making his way back to his study

* * *

><p>"So then the superhero came in at the last second and was like beating up the bad guy! Then there was this really cool explosion in the background, and everything turned to slow motion. After that, the superhero was able to save the hostages and get the stolen money back to the—Hey! Arthur are you listening to me?" America stopped explaining one of the latest action movies he had seen, and started to wave his hand in front of the Brit's face, as he could tell he was being ignored.<p>

England had one hand holding his head, while the other was trying to get some more of his paper work done. He was finding it extremely hard to concentrate with America blabbing in his ear, about who knows what, and he was finding his anger steadily rising. He couldn't help but flinch as a sudden hand was waved in front of his face. England threw down his pen and turned to glare at America. "Alfred! I am trying to get my paper work done." His voice was low with anger.

"But paper work is so boring!" America whined. "The meeting is in a few days, you can go with out doing it for awhile can't you?" He gave England a smile. "You work all the time anyway. You don't need to stress yourself out so much…"

"No I can't go awhile without finishing it." England huffed and stared at America for a moment. "I need to finish this work before the next meeting. So I would appreciate it if you would shut the bloody hell up and let me finish it in peace!" His anger was bubbling over as England looked back down at his papers and re-grabbed his pen, starting to work once more.

"Alright, geez. No need for the stick up the ass England…" America frowned and looked at England only to get a glare as a response. He then let out a sigh and exited the study, leaving the older nation to his work. _Why do you have to be so angry and bitter all the time…?_ America thought to himself as he walked down the hall towards the living room.

Once America had made it to the living room, he took a seat on the couch and started to watch some television. But that could only keep the younger nation occupied for so long. After about an hour of watching the television, America let out a sigh and turned it off. He laid down on the couch and rested his arm over his eyes. He was tired of watching TV, and England's house was so boring! There was only the television and a bunch of books that he was not going to read. Alfred was trying to think about the next thing he could do, _maybe go bug England some more?_ When his stomach gave a growl.

"Well, time to get some foods!" Alfred jumped up from the couch and started to head to the kitchen.

On his way to the kitchen, Alfred had passed by the basement door. He at first passed by it not really thinking anything about it, when a sudden thought hit him: _What does Iggy keep down there?_ He would sometimes hear England saying weird stuff down in the basement, and he was never allowed down there. His curiosity peaked, and his hunger forgotten, America made his way back over to the basement door and stood outside it for a moment before he slowly opened it and started to make his way down the cold, wooden steps.

"Damn…it sure is creepy down here…" America shivered as the air turned cold. He had stepped off the last step to find himself in a dark small, stone room. There were cobwebs hanging in the corners of the walls, as well as dust lining the floor. There were millions of books stacked in a few bookshelves against the left wall, and there was a small table in the center of the room with different containers of unknown liquids, as well as another shelf full of them to the right. America looked down at the floor and could also make out smeared chalk drawings. "Dude I know you believe in magic and all but…this is just too weird…" America mumbled to himself as he walked closer to the center of the room to look at the containers of liquid.

* * *

><p>England rubbed at his eyes and let out a yawn. He was growing exhausted from his work. He glanced at the clock and noticed that it was getting kind of late. He stretched his tired muscles and got up from his chair. He was feeling hungry as he had not eaten anything all day. England decided to take a break to eat some food before he started to work again, so he headed out of his study and started to make his way to the kitchen.<p>

As England was making his way to the kitchen he noticed the basement door. The odd thing about it was, the door was open. It shouldn't be. He was the only one allowed in his basement. England was not down in his basement he was in the hallway. There was only one conclusion: "That bloody wanker!" England hissed in rage as he started to stomp his way down the basement steps.

England finally made it down the steps to find America looking over his potions on the basement table. He couldn't help but shout from anger. "What do you think you are doing?" He started to make his way over to the now shocked American. "Get out of my basement! You are not allowed down here you Git! Now get out!"

America jumped in surprise as he heard England's voice. He turned around to find the fuming British man coming towards him, his face and eyes holding great fury. "H-Hey calm down Arthur!" America said shakily. "I just wanted to see what you have down here… and boy do you have some weird stuff! I mean I know you like magic and stuff, even though it's not real, but this is just...creepy…" America gave a nervous smile.

"Magic is real!" England yelled and glared at America. "You're just a stupid twat who doesn't understand anything—" England stopped as he noticed that America was holding onto one of the potions that had been sitting on the table. "Give me that." He ordered holding out his hand.

"Give you what?" America blinked before he looked down in his hand to notice he was still holding a bottle he had picked up from earlier. It was one of the bottles on the table that had the weird liquids in them, and America had picked it up to get a closer look at it. "I was just looking at it…what is it anyway…?" America asked holding the bottle closer to his face.

"It is one of my potions now give it here!" England shouted as he lunged at America and grabbed a hold of the bottle.

"Hey! I said I was just looking at it! Let go England!" America started to pull the bottle away while England still had his hand on it.

"No! You let go America!" England yelled back as he tried to pull the bottle out of America's hand, but was not succeeding. "You're going to break it and spill it and cause more trouble!"

"I will not!" America shouted back. "And even if I did break it, it's just colored water! It won't hurt anything!"

"I just said it's a potion! It's dangerous you Git! NOW. LET. GO!" Arthur's face was turning red from his anger and from tugging the bottle towards him with all his might.

"Fine, take it!" America shouted as he suddenly let go of the bottle he was pulling on and crossed his hands in front of his chest.

England's eyes widened as he pulled the bottle towards himself just as America had let go. The force sent England tumbling backwards and into the shelves of other potions against the right wall. There was a loud crash and the sounds of shattering glass as the most of the potions fell and hit the floor. Some fell onto to England as well and the own bottle in his hand shattered as he dropped it. A cloud of smoke start to engulf England and fill up the room as the potions mixed together.

America's eyes grew with shock. "H-Hey England! Are you okay?" He asked panicked. He didn't expect any of this to happen. He coughed as the smoke filled the room and he could no longer see England. He closed his eyes as they started to burn from the smoke. "A-Arthur? Iggy? Say something!" America called out, but got no response.

After a few moments the smoke started to clear away, much to America's relief. He walked over closer to the shelf where he last saw England but was shocked to see the man was no longer there. "C-Come England…This isn't funny!" Worry and fear were in his voice. _What had just happened? Where did England go? Is he okay?_ America started to really panic. When the smoke fully cleared away he got even closer to the shelf and let out a little gasp as he looked at the floor.

There was a small child lying unconscious on the ground. He had messy blonde hair, and thick eyebrows. He looked strangely familiar. There were lots of cuts and scraps on his face and hands were the glass from the potion bottles had cut him.

America leaned down to get a closer look at the boy, his face showing that of confusion and shock. _Who is this boy? Where did England go? What's going on?_ After a few moments it finally clicked in America's brain.

"E-England…?"

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: End.<p>

Author notes: So how was it? Reviews are always welcome! If the story is well liked, I will try to update soon.~Rose


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes: First of all I would like to say thank you to eveyrone who had reviewed and favorited this story. I was not expecting that many reviews or favs with just the first chapter. Seriously you guys made my day! So I would like to personaly address the reviews who took their time to give me their feed back.

iggy demon sis: Thanks for the review! And hmmm...pirate iggy and punk iggy very intresting ideas. Depending on where this story goes...(Which you'll have to find out..heh heh. :D) I might use one of them...but we shall see, seeing as this will manily be a chibirisu story...

Death-sama01: Yes, chibirisu! I hope you will like the story and how it turns out.

CherryChan88: Your review ment so much to me! I will try to update quickly, seeing as I have a lot of free time...but if not I will go by your suggestion and try to update weekly. Thank you for thinking my story has potention it means a lot! And by chance did the doujin you read, was it called Appear? Because I think I have read the same one. (It had America traveling through time by the way of England's chimney...? I don't know if we are talking of the same one...) But I thought it was a cute doujin. :D

yuzuki obakami: Well here is your update. :D I hope you still think there is awesomeness around the corner!

Rose Red: Thank you for liking the first chapter. I hope you continue to read my story!

Ace Jeremy: Thank you for taking the time to read my story, and finding it intresting. :D

Wow...this is a long author's note...but anyway! Again thank you to all of the reviewers and favers/alerters. (Sorry I didn't adress favers/alerters there was a lot of you..but as a whole thank you! :DD)

So I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter. I am sorry in advance for any spelling and grammer mistakes, and sorry for this kinda being a short chapter. Now onward to chapter 2! ~Rose

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>England slowly opened his eyes. He lifted his hands to find them bandaged. He let his right hand rise to touch his face to find bandages there as well. <em>What had happened? <em>England thought confused. He then looked down and noticed he was in a big bed, the blankets pulled over him. _Whose bed is this …? _He took a slow look around the room then finding his surroundings to be very strange and unfamiliar. _Why am I here? Where's the forest? Where are my friends?_ England started to panic and look around the room once more when he was met with a bright pair of blue eyes, behind a pair of glasses looking back at him.

"Iggy! You're finally awake!" The man with the blue eyes shouted, making England jump. "you've been out of it for awhile! I even called Mattie." The man's cheeks heated up. "Not that I was worried or anything!" He gave a nervous smile. "You really got into trouble this time though. How ya gonna change back? Though you do look cute as a kid."

England looked at the man with wide eyes. _Who is he? What is he talking about?_ England blinked for a few moments, before edging away from the man. "W-Who…a-awe you?" He asked defensively. "W-Where am I?"

The man looked shocked for a second. "Ha! Nice try, but you can't fool me England!" He gave a nervous laugh, before getting really quite. "Y-You know me…I'm America…Alfred. You remember right?"

England blinked in confusion. "A-Amewica?" He shook his tiny head, and frowned. "How do you know me?" England gave America a suspicious look.

America continued to give England a shocked look. "You don't remember anything…?" He let out a sigh, and gave a deep frown. "Look Arthur, We where in the basement when-" America was got off by the sound of knocking on the front door. "That's gotta be Mattie…he may know what to do…" America sighed and hurried down the stair to answer the door.

England watched America hurry down the stairs. _He doesn't make any sense…The last thing I remember was…I fell asleep in the forest because I was running from-_ England's thoughts stopped and his eyes widened. _This is a surprise attack isn't it! That's why I have bandages…now he is planning on taking me hostage! They must be working together! _Fear started to rise in the boy's heart. Quickly, England climbed out of the bed and rushed down the stairs.

Once England was on the first floor he took in his unfamiliar surroundings. In the distance he could hear voices, but he couldn't make out what they were saying. _I have to hurry! I have to get away! _His heart was thumping loudly in his chest. He then spotted a sliding glass door that led to the outside. England quickly rushed over and tried to reach for the handle, but was too small. He looked around and spotted a chair. England walked over and dragged the chair to the door, where he used it to reach the handle and open the door. Once the door was open England quickly rushed out and started running towards the woods at the back of the house.

* * *

><p>America quickly opened the door, to find his brother standing there, holding his polar bear tightly to his chest. "Mattie! I'm so glad you're here!" America said quickly to his look alike Canadian brother.<p>

Matthew was a blonde like Alfred, but he had one strand of hair that curled out from his head, which was different from Alfred's cowlick piece that stuck up. They both Also wore glasses, and were close to the same height. Matthew just happened to have a more quite personality compared to Alfred.

"Iggy's done something weird Matt!" America said with a panicked tone. "I don't know what to do! He doesn't remember—"Alfred stopped as he noticed someone else was standing besides his brother. "Um…Why the hell is France here?" America turned to the blonde and bearded nation, with a bit of a frown.

"I over heard something is wrong with Angleterre…" France gave a bit of a smile. "I wanted to come and find out, so I can rub it in his face." The French nation gave a laugh. "So pray tell, wait seems to be the trouble with Angleterre hm?"

"Mattie did you really have to bring him?" America looked at his brother with a frown. "He's gonna make things worse…"

Canada blushed a bit, before answering. "He's worried about England too…Now how about you let us in and tell us what's wrong eh?" He hugged his polar bear a bit tighter and gave America a small smile.

America allowed the two other nations into the house, and closed the front door. He then started to talk to them while he led them up the stairs. "Well the whole thing is England's fault! He wouldn't let go of some weird liquid thingy…and now he's…" America trailed off for a moment.

"He's what l'Amérique?" France asked, impatient to know what was wrong with the Englishman they were talking about.

"He…turned into a little kid…" America said back as he reached the top of the stairs. "And…he doesn't remember me…" He frowned as he said this. Then shaking his head he led the other two nations towards England's bedroom where he had left the child, sitting on the bed.

"Angleterre has turned into petit Angleterre?" France asked before starting to laugh. "I can not wait to make fun of him for this. He will never live it down non?" He gave a smirk to Canada.

"But Alfred said he didn't remember him…" Matthew spoke softly. "Something could be really wrong with Arthur…Try to be nice. Okay Francis?"

France let out a sigh. "Qui. Alright Matthieu…"

"See he's right there on the bed—"America stopped as he entered England's bedroom, with France and Canada behind him. His eyes were wide, as he stared at the now empty bed. No child in sight. He quickly ran over to the bed and pulled back the covers, as if expecting England to be hiding under there. "Come on England! Where did you go?" America started to panic. He turned around and looked at Canada and France with worried eyes. "Guys! You have to help me find him!"

* * *

><p>England let out a sigh as he made his way over to the woods. He was finally away from danger. Now all he had to do was find his fairy friends. They would know how to help him and make him feel better. They always made him feel better when he was scared, and running away. <em>Especially when—<em>England shook his head to rid himself of the scary thoughts, and continued to walk deeper into the woods. He didn't notice the storm clouds that started to roll in overhead.

After walking for a ways, England realized he was by himself. When he fell asleep in the forest last time, his bunny friend had been with him. _Did he avoid capture? Is he alright?_ England started to worry about his furry companion and started to call out for him. "Dwagon!" He cupped his hands to his mouth to make his voice carry. "Dwagon! Where awe you?" England frowned as he got no response and still saw no sight of his bunny. "Dwagon! It's me. Awthur! Come out pwease!"

England continued to call out for his friend for long time. He stopped though when it got darker, and it suddenly got cold. He shivered in the over-sized dress shirt he had woken up in. He continued to walk through the woods, shaking as his body got cold. Then there was a loud booming noise of thunder, and this caused England to jump. He stood still for awhile, not making any moves.

Rain started to fall down heavily from the sky, drenching the poor boy. His soaked dress shirt clung to his skin, and made him colder. England's eyes widened as he saw a flash of lightning. He ran and hid behind a tree. Taking deep breaths, he slowly sank down and sat on the ground. "Dwagon…" He called weakly. "Dwagon…come out…" England shivered as he was sat on the wet ground completely soaked. He was tired, cold, hungry, and had no idea where he was or what was going on.

* * *

><p>"England this isn't funny! Stop hiding!" America called out as he searched the living room. He and the other two nations had been searching the house for hours, and could not find the Brit anywhere. This was making America nervous as it was starting to get really late, not to mention a storm was going on outside.<p>

"Any luck yet…?" Canada asked as he came down the stairs, after giving it a full search.

America shook his head sadly. "Y-You…don't think he got hurt…do you Mattie?" He asked his brother quietly, worry laced in with every word.

"Stay positive Al. I'm sure he's fine." Matthew gave Alfred a small reassuring pat on the shoulder, and gave him a smile. _At least I hope he's fine…_The Canadian kept his negative thoughts to himself.

"Did France find anything?" America asked, hope flickering in his eyes.

"Sadly non…" France sighed as he came up from the basement. "Petit Angleterre is not in the basement…."

"Damn it!" Alfred swore and ran a hand through his hair. "Where the hell did he go? We've checked the whole house!"

Canada let out a sigh. He did not like to see his brother so stressed. He then shivered as a sudden draft blew in. Matthew looked up an in the distance he could see the back door opened, leading to the back yard and the woods. It was dark out and raining really hard.

"Hey Al…" Matthew spoke up softly. "The back door is open…you don't think England would have gone outside…do you?"

"But Matthieu," France turned and gave the Canadian a worried glance. "That would mean Angleterre was out in this storm for a long time…non?"

After hearing that, America dashed through the back door and into the rain. It didn't take long for him to become soaked to the skin. America gave a quick look around before running off towards the woods. "England!" He yelled loudly through the wind. "England where are you?" Alfred picked up the pace and started to run quickly through the woods, searching frantically for the lost boy.

* * *

><p>England was leaned up against a tree shivering. His face was flushed and his forehead felt hot, while the rest of his body was freezing cold. His breathing came out in labored rasps. He looked around through half-lidded eyes, searching for his friends. They were no where in sight. "Dwagon…I need you…" He mumbled weakly as he hugged himself for warmth.<p>

Arthur was just about to fall asleep when he heard his name called. His eyes instantly shot open. _They found me already? I have to hide! I have to get away!_ He quickly jumped up and started to run, although he was finding it hard as he was becoming dizzy. England let out a little gasp as the voice seemed right behind him. He quickened his pace, but suddenly felt himself falling. England's tiny foot got caught on a tree root, causing him to fall into a big puddle and twisting his ankle really bad.

England whimpered and wiped at his now muddy face. He held in the tears as his ankle was throbbing with pain. He took in deep breaths and got up, only to fall back down. He couldn't but too much weight on his ankle or it hurt worse, and he was starting to get really dizzy, he didn't think he could stand.

"Iggy! There you are!" England yelped as large hands suddenly wrapped around him and lifted him up.

"How long have you been out here? Look at you! You're soaking wet!" England struggled in the grasp and looked up to see America.

"L-Let go!" England yelled back weakly. His vision was starting to go fuzzy.

"And you're muddy too! Geez England, you're gonna need a bath." America gave a laugh ignoring the small boy's protest.

"P-Put me down!" England shivered. "D-Don't…hurt…" He trailed off and let out a little whimper. He closed his eyes and laid his head against America's chest, taking in deep breaths of air.

"H-Hey! Arthur, you okay? What's wrong?" America asked looking down at the small boy with worry. His face was red, he was breathing weird, and he kept shivering. America held England gently as he started to head back to the house. "Hang on, we're going back inside soon."

England could barely hear what America said. The man's voice sounded so far away. "No…hurt…" He mumbled weakly again before passing out and accepting the darkness that over took him.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: End<p>

Author's notes: Oh noes! What's wrong with England? And is that hidden FrancexCanada? You will just have to wait to find out. :DD So reviews are very much welcomed! I would love to hear everyone's thoughts and suggestions. Let me know how you liked this chapter. And I will try to update soon.~Rose


	3. Chapter 3

Author's notes: Hello again guys. Sorry for not updating in a few days. There was a really bad storm and my power was out. D: And then my computer started to mess up on me...but I think it's working fine for now... So first I would like to say thank you agian to the kind reviewers and people who have favorited my story. It means a lot! So to adress the people who reviewed...

Ace Jermey: I'm glad you find this fic cute. And hopefully you will like this chapter. And I hope you like the way I wrote France... :D

HunterWindstalker: Thank you for reading my story. I'm glad you think it's brilliant! I hope you continue to read it.

Keiko-chi: Thank you for reviewing! Like I said, reviews mean a lot! They brighten up my day, and gives me more inspiration and will to write. Thanks for keeping an eye out since ch 1. :D

iggy demon sis: I hope you think this chapter is as good as the last.

Rose Red: You put my story on your computer favorites? Thank you so much! ;A; Really! That means a lot! I had no idea that someone would like my story that much.

trefles: You were really hooked on my summary? :D And I really didn't like my summary, I thought I kinda failed at it...But thank you for liking my story, I hope you find this chapter enjoyable! :D

Well I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! I am sorry for any spelling and grammer mistakes...

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of it's characters.

Now onward! ~Rose

* * *

><p>America hurried back into the house carrying the small boy in his arm, protectively. He walked back into the living room where his brother and France were waiting. He looked down at England with a worried glance before speaking.<p>

"I found him…but I think he's hurt…." America said quietly, worry present in his voice as he walked over to Matthew.

Canada looked at the small boy in his brother's arms and could almost not believe what he saw. The young child indeed looks a lot like England, with bushy eyebrows, and his famous scowl. Matthew walked closer and noticed the boy was shivering, and his face was flushed red. He gently put his hand on the child's forehead.

"He's running a fever…" Canada said quietly. "He must have caught a cold from being outside too long…" He then looked at the boy's right foot and could see it bruised and swelling. "And it looks like he hurt his foot…"

America gave a frown at hearing this news. He then walked over to the brown couch at the right side of the room and laid England down carefully on. He brushed the child's wet bangs out of his face before staring at the other two nations a serious expression on his face.

"Mattie, go and get the first aid kit and a thermometer. I'm going to get some clean clothes for him to change into…" America then got up and started to head up stairs, but stopped and turned to look at Francis who was staring at the small boy, a shocked look on his face. "France," The Frenchman turned to look at him. "Keep an eye on him…okay?" After receiving a nod, America started to climb his way up the stairs, while Canada made his way to the bathroom.

Once the other nation's left, France looked down at England and let out a sigh. He did not like to see him looking so sick. And seeing him in his current form brought back many memories. With another sigh he got up and walked to the kitchen, grabbing a damp rag. He came back and started to carefully wipe at the small England's dirty face. "Petit Angleterre is very dirty non?" He whispered quietly as he cleaned the boy's face, letting a distant memory replay in his mind.

* * *

><p><em>France was looking around the large land he had just arrived on. He was much younger, and just started to explore different lands. There was a pleasant breeze in the air, and the sun was shining it's warmth down on him. He took a deep breath of the air and let out a sigh. He then started to walk further on the land, discovering a forest up ahead. He smiled to himself and started to explore.<em>

_The forest was big and held many tall, green trees, along with many different wildflowers growing in the grass. There were many small animals scurrying about, as if they were playing a child's game of tag. And in the distance was the sound of a stream flowing. _

_The sound of the water trickling from the stream, and the natural sounds of the forest were very soothing. Francis took a deep breath and closed his eyes, relaxing his body and just listening to the calming sounds. A small smile appeared on his face as he listened to the peaceful sounds. His smile was short lived however, as he heard a different sound not to far away. It was a soft, hiccup. A quiet, depressed, and hurt sobbing. _

_France opened his eyes and started to walk towards the unknown noise. The closer he got the louder the noise was, and the more his heart hurt listening to it. He finally came to a small clearing; he pushed aside a few bushes of grass and stared at the source of the noise._

_A small boy was sitting in the middle of the clearing. He had a head of messy blonde hair, and wore a small white dress shirt, with a green hooded cape tied around his neck and hanging down his back. The boy was curled into a tight ball, and sobbing. Large tears were pouring out from his eyes, and his body shaking as he took in shaken breaths. He was rubbing his eyes furiously as if trying to stop the flowing fountain of water that trickled down his cheeks, but the more he fought the more tears and cries seemed to come form him._

_Francis bit his lip as he watched the boy cry in silence for a moment. It pained his heart to hear the harsh and pained cries of the small boy. Taking a deep breath, he walked slowly, and quietly till he was right next the boy. He placed a soft hand on his shoulder. "Why are you crying?" He asked softly._

_The boy suddenly jumped at France's touch, and turned around with wide, puffy eyes. The boy's eyes were an emerald green and held that of sadness, and pain. Now that he could see the boy's face, France also noticed that the boy had large, bushy eyebrows, and there appeared to be several bruises and cuts on his face._

"_I-I w-wasn't cwying!" The boy said back roughly and started to rapidly wipe at his eyes, as if trying to hide any evidence that they once held tears. "W-Who awe you? A-And what do you want?" The boy asked giving a sniff. "And you sownd funny…"_

"_I'm Francis. I represent the belle country of France!" France gave a big smile as he said this. Then the last comment the boy said hit his ears, and he gave a big frown. "Non! I do not sound funny! If anything, your huge eyebrows are funny, oui?" France pointed at the boy's eyebrows and gave a huff. _

"_T-They are not!" The boy let one hand go up and touch his eyebrows before giving a huff and a scowl at France. _

"_They are too!" France gave a laugh, putting his hands on his hips. _

"_No!" The boy shook his head, and gave an angry glare. "S-Stwipd Frog face!" He then got up and kicked France's leg, before turning and running off. He did not get very far when he tripped and fell down, his face landing in the dirt. _

_France let out a little gasp of pain, as the boy had kicked his shin. He let out a growl, but stopped as he saw the boy fall down on the ground. He watched as the boy struggled to get up, and hold back tears of…pain? Was the boy hurt more then just the bruises on his face? France let out a sigh, and walked over to the boy, picking up a small wildflower on the way._

_Francis reached his hand down and helped the boy to his feet. He then handed him the small flower, as an apology. France gave the boy a smile. "What is your name mon ami?"_

_The boy looked up with shocked eyes as the strange boy named Francis helped him up. He blinked as the flower was handed to him. He took it with gentle hands and held it close to his chest. He felt a small warmth from the smile he received. It was different from the usual coldness, anger, and hatred he received. The boy gave a small smile. "A-Awthur…" The boy whispered quietly. "I repwesnet Engwand…"_

_France gave a smile and gently took the flower from the boy's hand and put it in his hair, resting softly behind his ear. "Bonjour Arthur…"_

* * *

><p>France was too busy lost in his thoughts to notice the pair of emerald eyes that opened and were now watching him. He did not come out of his thoughts, until he heard a familiar, soft, but weak voice.<p>

"F-Fwancis…?" England looked up at the Frenchman above him. He was happy to see a familiar face. Arthur let out a bit of a sigh. "You…got bigger…" He said softly noticing how much taller France looked then the last time he had seen him.

Just before France could say anything, America came back down the stairs, holding a large t-shirt in his hands. Canada had come back as well carrying a thermometer and first aid kit.

"Oh, good you're awake!" America sighed a bit as he said this, coming closer to England. "Now let's get you out of those wet clothes…" But as America reached out to England the boy jumped away, a scared look in his eyes.

"Fwance! You j-joined them?" He gave France a look of hurt, sadness, and anger. "I-I knew I could not twust you!" He climbed down from the couch and gave France a glare, wincing as he put pressure on his hurt ankle. "What did you do with Dwagon? You took him again didn't you?"

America gave a hurt frown, as he saw England edge away from him. Even so, he once again reached out to England. "Come on Arthur, I wan to help…"

"I…I do not twust you!" England steeped back from America's extended hand. "Y-You will hurt me…just like them…" Sadness appeared into Arthur's eyes as he looked at the floor.

"They are not here Angleterre…and we will not hurt you…" France gave a bit of a sigh. "And I do not have your petit bunny…"

"Here, change into this…" America set the t-shirt down on the ground, not reaching out for the child, as it had backfired twice. America then left the living room, disappearing up stairs.

"Where…are they?" England asked quietly, fear present in his eyes. He looked at the over sized t-shirt, it had a strange pattern on it, a sort of flag with stares and strips. England slowly began to take of his wet shirt, shivering as he was cold. He pushed France's hands away, as the man tried to help him. Then once the warm, dry new shirt was on him, he looked at France, with sad eyes. "T-Then where is Dwagon…?"

"Well…" France scratched his beard, trying to figure out a way to tell the boy that his precious bunny was gone. "He…He is-"

"England, Can I take your temperature?" Canada cut in knowing that the topic was sensitive. "You must be tired, how about you rest eh?"

England blinked and turned to look at Canada. "W-Who are you?" He asked giving a suspicious glare.

"I'm Matthew…" Canada said gently, used to these questions, as everyone seemed to forget him quite often. " You do not remember me either eh?" He gave a soft chuckle before holding out his hand to England.

"I…I do not know you…" England gave a frown, and shook his head. "I am fine…weave me awone…" England gave a bit of a whimper as he felt dizzy. He fell down and gave a yelp as he hurt his ankle more.

"England!" Canada went to help the boy up, but was stopped by France, who shook his head. Canada gave him a confused look, before looking back at England. He watched as he saw the young boy straining himself, forcing himself to get back up, and little tears falling from his eyes even though he tried to keep them in.

Canada was going to say something when he heard America coming down the stairs. He then watched as his brother walked over to England, crouching down to his level a soft smile on his face. "Alfred…?" He whispered quietly, before just watching, wondering what the American was up too.

"Hey, I'm sorry if I scared you earlier…" America said in a soft voice, holding something behind his back.

"I-I wasn't scawed!" England protested. He took a step closer to America, feeling safer now that they were close to the same height, but continued to watch him carefully.

America gave a little laugh. "Yeah, how could I think you were scared? You're way too strong and brave to be scared of anything!" He then moved his hands, showing the item he had hid to the boy. It was a small, stuffed, bunny. It had long, floppy ears, brown button eyes, and knitted brown fur. "Here, I heard you like bunnies…I like them too…" America whispered holding the plush toy out for England to take.

England blinked, and stared at the toy for a long time. He then looked at America, noticing the warm smile, the soft shine in his blue eyes. For some reason the feeling felt familiar. England took slow steps forward, and carefully took the stuffed toy and held it tightly to his chest. "T-Thank you…" He whispered looking at his feet.

America let out a soft sigh as he saw England take the toy. He then reached out and gently ruffled his messy hair. "Take good care of it okay?" He gave another warm smile. "Someone important to me gave me that as a gift…so it's very special…" America then looked down at England's foot to see it was still swollen, and he was still standing on it. "Can we help heal your foot now…?" He asked quietly.

England blinked surprised by the question. He gave America a confused look, as if he did not understand why the man would want to help him. He obviously knew who he was, why was he offering him help? England hugged the plush bunny closer to his chest and nodded his head slowly, before asking softly: "Why…?"

America carefully lifted England into his arms, a bit shocked by the child's question. He then sat down on the couch, putting England in his lap and allowing Canada to wrap a bandage around the boy's small ankle. "Because I'm a hero, and I want to help you…" He whispered his reply. He then let his hand feel England's forehead, not liking how hot it felt.

England whimpered as he felt dizzy once more. He let out a little yawn as he suddenly felt very tired. "No one…help me…" He muttered as he laid his head onto America's chest. "Evewyone hates me…even Fwancis…that…why he left…all the time…" England whispered this and held the bunny in his arms close as he drifted off to sleep.

America kept England close as he slept. One hand gently stroking England's head, as the other kept him close to his chest. America couldn't help but think of what England had said before he fell asleep, it distressed him. He could feel the pain in the boy's voice; England really felt hated. Hated by France, and…everyone else? How did England end up this way?

America continued to think about England, as Canada checked the boy's temperature, finding out he had a bit of a high fever. He remained silent as his brother placed a cold compress onto his forehead, trying to reduce the fever. Then after a few moments of the pressing silence, both America and Canada turned their eyes towards France, with America speaking up first.

"So…What was all that about…?" America asked softly, referring to England's behavior and what he had said earlier.

"Yeah, What was England talking about France?" Canada joined in the questioning. "He…seems scared of someone…"

France let out a long sigh. "Oui…" He gave both of the younger nations a sad, but serious look. "I…have known Angleterre for a long time…" He took in a deep breath, and ran a hand through his long, blonde hair. "His past is a sad one…"

* * *

><p>Author's notes: So how did you guys like it? I don't know...I kinda think I did bad with this chapter...but what do you guys think? :D Did you like the flashback thing France had? And don't worry there will be more fluff with America and England coming up incase you are wondering... Oh! And can anyone guess who that important someone was who gave America the plush bunny? w<p>

So anyway, I will try to update soon! Reviews are always welcome! :D ~Rose


	4. Chapter 4

Author's notes: Hello again guys! First thank you to all of the lovely people who have favorited and reviewed this story. It means a lot! Now to adress the people who have reviewed...

Ace Jeremy: Yes it was really obvious who gave America the bunny. Everyone who gussed got it right. :D And thank you for liking the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this one as well.

Rose Red: It is okay that you made me cry! You made me cry tears of happiness! :DD As I have said I really did not think this story would be well liked so thank you so much! Thank you for thinking it is amazing! I hope you think this chapter is amazing as well.

Jet Set Radio Yoyo: Yes, you are indeed corrrect. England did give America the plush bunny. :D And thank you for liking my story, I hope you continue to read it.

cissagirl: Thank you for the review! I hope you enjoy this chapter, as you have the rest of the story.

treffles: I agree with you on that there is not a lot of fics about America learning of England's past. I really think there should be more, since it is intresting to see how America reacts to learning of England's past. I hope you enjoy the update :D

Nobody: I'm glad you like my story and are enjoying it so far. And I'm glad it can make you smile. :DD

Animallover115: Thank you for liking the last chapter. And I hope you enjoy this one as well.

darkangels1112: XD Yes if the bunny was mint colored, little iggy would have a plush flying mint bunny. Thank you for liking the story, and I'm honored to have mine be the first chibi iggy story you read. I hope you continued to read my story. :D

Renuki: You are right. America did recieve the bunny from England. :D I'm glad you fin my story intresting! It means a lot!

Chandinee Richards: Yes there is more. Here is the next chapter! :D And yes England gave America the bunny.

Cherrychan88: Thank you for thinking the iggy in my story is as cute as the one in the doujin! And hmm to answer your question let me just say that it would be no fun if iggy did not remeber...XD

So anyway I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter. I am sorry for any spelling and grammer mistakes, as well as for the chapter being kinda short.

Discliamer: I do not own Hetalia or any of it's characters.

Now on to chapter four! ~ Rose

* * *

><p>France let out a long sigh and gave the younger nations a serious stare. His eyes were dull, and his head was hung as he sat on one of the chairs, in the living room. After a moment of pressing silence he began to speak. "Angleterre did not have the greatest childhood…" Francis's voice was quite, but had a depressing tone. "His older frères were…very cruel to him…"<p>

America hugged England a little tighter to his chest as the boy continued to sleep. "W-What do you mean?" He asked quietly. "At the meetings England seems to get along with his brothers fine…" America could remember England arguing with his brothers at one of the last meetings. Sure they didn't look they were on the best terms, but they still looked liked they got along…

France gave a small shake of his head. "Their relationships have changed since the past, but Angleterre still holds pain from what they did..." He let out another sigh before he continued. "They would beat up on Angleterre, sometimes hurting him very bad…but what hurt Angleterre the most…was being alone. Especially what had happened with Scotland…"

Canada was quiet for a moment before he spoke up. "What happened?" He whispered glancing over at England, before looking back at France. "A-And weren't you around England? How did he feel alone?"

"You must first remember that as nations, we listen to our people's heart and will oui? Even if…It hurts others in the process…" France continued on as he ran a hand through his hair. "Angleterre and moi…we were amis for a time…but he grew mad, and sad when I would have to leave…I do not blame him." France gave a shrug of his shoulders. "He thought he was being left again. He could not bring himself to trust others. This is why we slowly drifted apart."

America looked down at England; a neutral expression was on the boy's face as he continued to sleep. His cheeks were red from the fever, and his breath was strained but other than that he looked peaceful. He then looked up, a frown on his face as he continued to listen to France. His heart was tightening in his chest as he listened to ever word.

"Angleterre was very close to his brothers, especially Scotland." France looked down at the ground for a moment and grew silent. After a few seconds he spoke once more. "But...Scotland's people started to resent Angleterre and his growing power. He began to distance himself from Angleterre, and the other brothers soon followed." France leaned back in his chair, his voice growing more depressed. "It was soon after that they started to beat Angleterre, their people's hatred fueling their mind and hearts. This left Angleterre feeling lost, alone, and hated by the people he loved most."

America tightened his grip on England. He understood France's words well. He could remember his own people's feelings during the time of the revolution. He could remember the pain in England's eyes as they met on the battlefield. America did not understand at the time why they looked so hurt. England should have known he would have wanted his independence sooner or later right? That was what he always told himself anyway. But after hearing France's words… Was England so hurt because he thought he had finally had someone close to him again? _But then I-_America shook his head and gave another frown. He gently stroked England's hair lovingly. "I-I…never knew." He whispered as the room had suddenly held a tense silence. "He never talks about it."

* * *

><p>It was then silent. The three nations just sat, each one of them thinking of the information that was just shared. A sullen expression was on each of their faces. The silence was then broken as there was the sound of a pained whimper. All eyes turned to look at England.<p>

_England was sitting in the grass of a large forest. The wind blew a pleasant breeze making the trees sway as if in tune to a hidden song. The sun was starting to set on the land, making the sky a brilliant mixture of reds, and oranges. _

_England was busy watching the sky, twirling a piece of grass in between his fingers. He felt, content, relaxed. He then turned to the person who was sitting next to him, also watching the sky. He could see the small smile on their face. Their reddish orange hair swaying in the breeze. He could feel a small smile brush on his own lips, as the person's green eyes looked down at him. _

_"Nature is really pretty aye lad?" The voice was gentle and held a bit of a laugh at the end. _

_England could feel his smile grow as he heard this voice. He nodded his head in agreement. He let out a sigh as he continued to watch the sky. He leaned against the man besides him, continuing to smile as the sky soon turned dark, and shining stars came out. England stared in awe at there beauty, wishing he could reach up and touch one. He then blinked as little flickers of lights started to fly by._

_England watched as more flickers of light seemed to arrive, some even flew right in front of his face. He turned and watched as the man next to him reached out a hand and caught one, capturing it in his fist. _

"_Come here…" The man whispered gently, motioning for England to come closer. _

_England leaned over and looked at the man with wide curious eyes. He then looked down at his hand as he slowly opened it, to reveal the flicker of light. It turned out to be a small bug. Ever so often its rear would light up with a brilliant light, before fading to black again, before it repeated the process. _

"_Do ye know what this is lad?" The man asked with a gentle smile. _

_England stared at the bug in the man's hand. He thought the answer was obvious. He gave a confused look before speaking. "I-It's a bug, Scotwand…" _

"_No. It's magic." Scotland said gently before releasing the bug and letting it fly off. He then gave England a warm smile and ruffled his hair. _

_England heart swelled as he saw his brother's smile. He then watched the bug fly away. He waved to it, as if wishing it a farewell. He turned to face his brother with a soft smile on his face, but it fell instantly when he saw his brother was no longer there. _

_The forest was now dark, and cold. The stars above were no longer in sight, sucked up into the blackness of the sky. The flickering lights of the lightning bugs had disappeared as well. There was no more peaceful a sound of the forest, in its place was a deafening silence. He was alone._

_England's heart started to beat fast in his chest. He looked around wildly, before he started to run. His breath coming in quick gasp, as his legs carried him quickly towards a clearing in the forest. He could make the faint outline of three figures in the distance, he kept going closer. He felt relief to see that the three people where his brothers. _

_England came to a stop, and gave a small smile. "B-Bwothers I-" He stopped as he noticed their eyes. They were hard, and cold. They also held pain, and hate… England's smile instantly fell from his face. He took a step back, fear starting to once again settle in his heart. _

_England looked at Scotland, hoping to see the warm smile that he had just seen. But in stead he saw a deep frown. He could see that his brother's eyes held pain, and anger. He let out a little whimper and looked over at his other brothers. Ireland had a bow and arrow aiming right towards him, while Wales had a handful of stones. _

"_How could ye become part of the Romans?" Scotland's voice rang out. And then suddenly the arrows and stones were being fired at him. _

_With a cry of alarm, England turned around and started to run back into the dark forest. He could feel the stones and arrows bruising and tearing his skin. Tears were running down his face as he ran. _

"_I shall not forgive ye!" Scotland was right behind him and gave him a kick, sending him to the ground. _

_England gave a whimper as he felt to the ground. He turned only to get a blow to the face. He could feel the rage, anger, and hate emitting from his brother. He let out a cry as his ribs were kicked. He curled into a ball and closed his eyes waiting for the beating to stop. _

_After a few moments he could no longer feel his brother's harsh blows. England opened his eye; the other one was swollen shut and he could no longer see his brothers. He let out a whimper as he was in great pain. His body beaten and bruised. With tears coming out of his eyes he struggled to get up. That was when he felt someone watching him._

_England looked up and could see France standing over him. A sad look in his blue eyes. England gave a small, weak smile as tears continued to fall down his face. He reached out his hand towards the Frenchman, only to have him shake his head and turn his back on him. England's face fell as he watched the retreating back of France slowly disappear into the darkness. A sob escaped his throat as he realized he was alone._

* * *

><p>"F-Fwancis…d-don't go!" England was shaking and whimpering in his sleep. "P-Pwease…N-no…awone…"<p>

After hearing these words France got up from his seat and headed towards the front door. He never did like the sound of England crying and he was not going to relive it. Too many feelings and memories would resurface.

"Hey, France were are you going?" America looked at the Frenchman while trying to calm England in his arms. "Arthur is crying for you…"

"I believe it is time for me to leave non?" France opened the front door and was about to step out when he was stopped by America's voice.

"You left Arthur all the time because you were scared and didn't know what to do right?" America gave France a glare. "You left, hoping that if you couldn't hear or see how much pain he was in it would go away. Just like now…"

France stayed silent and still for a long time. His gaze was on the floor as there was silence, expect for the sound of England's soft crying. Then France let out a deep sigh and left the house.

Canada looked at America, and then looked at the door. Then he let out his own sigh before he got up from his seat. "I-I'll…go talk to him. Call me later Al…" Then Canada left the house as well leaving the American alone with the whimpering island nation.

America rocked England gently in his arms hoping to calm the still sleeping boy down. "It's alright…" He said quietly stroking the boy's hair, and holding him close to his chest, right over his heart.

After a few moments, England's whimpering and shaking died down. The plush bunny was still held tightly in his grasp. But his other hand held onto America's shirt, his tiny fist holding onto the fabric tightly, as if afraid to let go.

America continued to gently rock England in his arms. A small, smile appeared on his face as England had settled down and returned to a peaceful sleep. He played with the boy's hair before he placed a soft kiss on his forehead. "Don't worry Arthur…" America whispered gently. "You're not alone. I will always be here for you…"

* * *

><p>Author's notes: So how did you guys like this chapter? Iggy's dream was sad yes? But the fluff at the end with America makes up for it right? :D And how did you guys feel about France and his actions? I would love to hear your guys thougts and suggestions and stuffs! Reviews brighten up my day!<p>

So yes, anyway as always reviews are very welcomed! I will try to update again soon! Until next time! :D~Rose


	5. Chapter 5

Author's notes: Hello again guys. First I would like to say sorry for not updating soon. I have not been feeling all that well this past week, and I also had some other stuff to take care of. But on a lighter note it's my birthday today! :D Anyway I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed and/or favorited my story so far. Like I have said before it really means a lot!

Rose Red: I'm glad you liked the last chapter. And I liked the suggestions you gave me, it gave me a few ideas that I might use in future fics. :D And I like a few MJ songs myself.

Jet Set Radio: I hope you like this new chapter, and I really appreciated your review. And yeah, France shouldn't have left iggy when he needed comforting, maybe that will change in this chapter, or later on...? We shall see. :D

Darkangels1112: I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and hope you like this one. And yeah France is a bit mean in this story so far huh? XD

Ace Jermey: Yes the last chapter was really sad, but maybe this one will make up for it? :D I hope you continue to read my story.

Chandinee Richards: Yeah I feel sorry for iggy too. But maybe it will get better soon!:D

Maya: Your review really brightened up my day! It made me so happy! I'm glad you started to read my story and think it's fantastic! I hope you do continue to read it. :D

Yazuki Ookami: First I am so sorry for messing up your name the last time! D: And you were correct I was going off of memory. I hope I got it right this time... And I understand how you have school, it will be starting for me as well very soon... But I'm glad you really enjoy the story so far and I hope you continue to read it! :D

Keiko-chi: Yes, fluffy UsUk indeed! I hope you enjoy this update!

So anyway, here is the new chapter. I hope everyone enjoys it. And I am sorry for any spelling or grammer mistakes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters.

~Rose

* * *

><p>France was walking quickly away from England's house his head down so he was looking at ground. He couldn't seem to get the image of England crying out of his mind, and this caused him to walk faster, almost to the point of running. He started to slow down however, when a soft voice called out to him.<p>

"Francis! Wait!" Canada called as he hurried after the Frenchman, his breath coming in rough pants as he hurried towards him.

France came to a complete stop when he felt a gentle hand grab his. He let out a sigh and turned around to face a worried looking Canadian. "What do you want Matthieu?" He asked quietly not really meeting the younger one's eyes.

"Francis…what's wrong?" Canada asked softly, holding tightly to the bearded blonde's hand. "Why…? Why would you leave England like that? He needed you…" The Canadian continued to look at France with worried and questioning eyes.

France let out a long sigh, and looked at the ground before answering. "I do not want to see Angleterre like that. It brings back too much… I do not want to see him like that again, I refuse to Matthieu." France whispered as he continued to stare at the ground.

"But France," Canada continued to hold the French nation's hand gently. "England needs you right now. He needs your comfort and help…"

"He has l'Amérique for that now non?" France asked as he looked away from Matthew.

"But France," Matthew started. "You know more about England and his past then either America or I do. You would know how to comfort him better, and wouldn't it be best if he had someone he knew from his past to be there?" Canada let out a bit of a sigh. "In his current state, England does not know anything about us. That's why he rain away from America in the first place. Your not going to leave England alone with Alfred when he doesn't know how to help the situation…are you?"

France was quite for a moment before he looked back at Matthew. "Oui. That is exactly what I am going to do." France then pulled his arm out of Canada's grasp and started to once again, quickly walk away.

"Francis…" Matthew mumbled and shook his head before he began to follow after the man once more.

* * *

><p>England slowly opened his eyes. He felt something warm against his head. He looked up to see America, his head leaning to one side, and his eyes closed as he seemed to be asleep. England blinked a few times, before he remembered the events that happened not too long ago. England let go of America's shirt and wiggled his way out of the man's grasp. He then carefully slid down, letting out a bit of a gasp as he stood on his injured foot. He looked back at America to still find him asleep. He let out a sigh and began to wonder the house, the plush bunny being held close to his chest as he did so.<p>

After looking around for a bit, England's stomach started to growl. He couldn't remember the last time he had eaten, and decided that a few berries would rid him of his hunger. But where would he find berries in here? England began to search the house for berries or some other source of food, but he couldn't seem to find any.

Arthur let out a frustrated huff, as he still couldn't seem to find any food. Then a sudden thought came to him: _The woods from yesterday…they would have berries! _England then looked to the back door and saw that the chair he had placed there last time had been moved. He walked over, limping slightly on his bad leg, and started to move the chair back, so he could open the door.

After moving the chair back into place besides the back door, England started to climb onto it, ready to reach for the door. But once England stood on the chair and tried to stand on the tips of his toes to reach the handle of the door, he strained his bad foot, and with a yelp lost his balance and fell to the floor, making a thud noise as he fell down.

America was startled awake when he heard a loud noise. He blinked for a moment not really understanding what was going on. _Must have dozed off when Mattie left…_ He thought quietly. America then looked down at his hands to find them empty. _Where did England go? _He then remembered the crash noise that had woke him up. "England!" America then instantly jumped up and started to look for the now young nation.

America didn't have to look far to find England, as he found him on the floor in front of the back door. England had tears in his eyes and was holding his sore foot. America rushed over to also find that England was trying to still get up and walk. America let out a bit of a sigh and picked England up in his arms.

"England you have to stay off of your foot. You could hurt it even more." America said softly as he held Arthur close to his chest.

"Put me down!" England struggled in America's arms, but found that he couldn't escape the man's embrace. "I-I need to go get bewwies!"

America blinked and tilted his head in confusion. "Why do you need to get berries?" He asked giving England a questioning look.

"Cause I hungwy." England let out a bit of a huff and crossed his arms in front of his chest. He thought that answer was pretty obvious. Why else would anyone go out gather berries unless they were hungry?

America stared at England for a moment before he let out a loud laugh. "Well why didn't you say so? I can make you something to eat; you don't need to find berries or anything like that." He gave England a soft smile before he started to carry him to the kitchen.

England then looked at America with confusion. "You make food?" He asked still confused.

America gave another laugh as he walked into the kitchen still carrying England into his arms. "Yeah, I'll make us some breakfast. But first I have to see what's in the kitchen…" America then put England in one arm and began to rummage through the cabinets with his other.

"Hmmm, how about pancakes?" America asked smiling at England, as he took a box of pancake mix out of one of the cabinets. "I can make some pretty good pancakes since Mattie taught me!"

"Pancakes?" England looked at America with wide, confused eyes. "What dat?"

"It's food!" America gave another laugh and sat England down in a chair at the kitchen table. "And pancakes are awesome! You'll like them." He nodded his head and gave England a smile before he walked over to the stove and began to make their breakfast.

England watched America at the stove for a moment, curious to see what the man was doing. He held his stuffed bunny close to his chest, and kicked his legs absently under the table. He looked around the kitchen, looking at the cream color of the walls, and the different cabinets that were about. And while England was looking around, it didn't take America long to make the pancakes, and bring the plates along with a bottle of syrup to the table.

"Food is done!" America set a plate of pancakes in front England, before took his own plate and sat down across from the young nation. Once he was seated America began to pour the maple syrup all over his pancakes, before he used his fork to start wolfing down his breakfast.

England watched America with confusion as he watched him eat his breakfast. He then looked down at his own plate unsure of what to do. Was he supposed to put that weird stuff on his food too? He gave a shrug of his shoulders and used his hands to pick up one of his pancakes and began to eat it.

America looked up from his food and noticed that England was eating his pancakes using his hands. "Well that's one way to eat them." America let out a laugh and smiled at England. _He sure is cute._ America thought shaking his head as he continued to eat.

It wasn't long for the two of them to finish eating, especially for America. After clearing the table and putting the dishes in the sink for later, America walked back over to England and stared at him for a moment. The young Brit was still dirty from his adventures in the woods, and he looked like he could use a good bath.

America then smiled and picked England up in his arms. "Bath time!" He said laughing and carrying England to the bathroom.

England blinked in surprise as he was suddenly picked up, and was being carried somewhere. He struggled for a bit before giving up with a huff.

America carried England into the bathroom. He then sat the tiny nation down on the ground, before he started to fill the tub up with water. After watching it fill for a moment, he added in some bubbles and then checked the temperature to make sure it wouldn't be too hot, or cold.

"Alright, time to get clean." America gave England a smile; he then pulled the oversized shirt that England had been wearing off. He was surprised to find many different scars lining the child's body, as well as different bruises and marks. He was about to ask about them, but thought better of it. America then stripped himself and picked England up once more, before he got into the tub and sat England between his legs.

"Wow, Arthur you sure are dirty!" America laughed as he took a bar of soap and a washcloth and began to wash the small boy.

England struggled a bit as America started to wash him. He reached for the washcloth and let out a huff. "I-I do it my swelf!" He then took the washcloth and began to wash himself with a pout on his face.

"Fine, but I get to wash your hair." America gave him a smile and poured a small amount of shampoo into his hands and began to lather it into England's blonde locks. Then there was a long silence as America scrubbed England's head, and England himself finished washing himself.

After waiting a few moments, England decided to break the silence with a question that had been in his head all day since he woke up. "W-Where is Fwancis?" He asked quietly. He was positive he saw the French nation before he fell asleep.

America froze when he heard the question. After a moment, he let out a long sigh and continued to gently scrub at England's head. "He left. Both him and Mattie left awhile ago. "

"Oh…" England looked down at the water, a deep frown taking place on his face. "He awways weave…" He mumbled quietly. "He no wike me. He is wike them. They hate me…"

America let out another sigh at England's words. He then cupped a hand over his eyes, so as he rinsed his hair no soap would get into them. "He doesn't hate you Arthur. He just…needs time to think." Then after rising Arthur's hair, America spoke softly. "W-Why do you think your brothers hate you? Are they really mean to you?"

England looked down at the water once more, the deep sadness not leaving his face. "T-They do not forgive me." He said sadly. "They do not wike me joining the Romans. They mad at them…and mad at me. They hate Romans…and they hate me…" Arthur then tensed up. "T-They hurt me…hurt bad…." He then trailed off and grew quiet.

America listened to England quietly, and he couldn't help feel a flash of anger. He then noticed that England was still looking down at the water, his face showing hurt and sadness. He didn't like to see him so sad. America then picked up a handful of bubbles in his hands. "Hey look Arthur!" He said cheerfully and blow the bubbles out of his hand, sending them into the air.

England blinked as his name was called. He looked over at America, and watched as he blew the bubbles into the air. He watched as the bubbles floated in the air, their translucent figure reflecting the light and causing a bit a shiny to appear to them. A small smile spread on England's face as he watched the bubbles. He then picked up some bubbles as well and tried to blow them into the air, giggling as he did so.

America gave a warm smile as he watched England play with the bubbles. His childish giggles, and laughter made his heart swell in his chest. He felt happy that he was able to make England forget his sadness, if even only for a few minutes.

Then after playing around with the bubbles for a long time, and making sure the both of them were now clean, Alfred lifted England up and got out of the bathtub. America then grabbed a few towels and began to dry England and himself off. After that was done he dressed England in another over sized t-shirt and got dressed himself before they went back to the living room.

"How about we watch some TV?" America asked setting England on the couch before he sat down himself.

"TV?" England tilted his head and looked at him with confused eyes.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool. See watch." America grabbed the remote and turned on the television. He turned the station to cartoons, thinking that both him and England would enjoy it.

England watched as America picked up a weird looking stick thing, and pointed it at a glass box. His eyes then widened as the box seemed to come to life, and colorful moving pictures came onto it. "How you do that?" He asked America in astonishment. "You magic?"

America blinked and then laughed at England's reaction. "No, I'm not magic. This is just how a TV works." He then reached out and ruffled England's hair.

England then just stared at television with wide eyes. He didn't understand how a glass box could do such things. He was very interested it, and finding out how it worked, so he decided to watch it intently, transfixed by the fast moving pictures, and the sounds that came from it.

America gave another laugh and leaned back into the couch. He was content with just sitting and watching the TV with England. It was peaceful, calming, and relaxing. America let out a sigh and a smile appeared on his face. He was getting rather comfortable, and was just about to Canada to give him a heads up on the situation, when there was a knock at the door.

_Is that Mattie coming back?_ America thought to himself as he got up to answer the door. He left England on the couch, as he was heavily distracted by the television. America then made his way over to the door and opened it, although he was shocked by who he saw.

"Oi, America what ye doing here?"

* * *

><p>Author's notes: So how did you guys like this new chapter? And Oh noes! What is going to happen with this new guest who has arrived? I'm sure everyone can guess who it is right? XD But anyway, tell me how you liked the chapter, as always I would love to hear your thoughts and suggestions. And of course reviews are always welcomed. I will try to update soon!~Rose<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: So hey guys! Yes I'm alive. I'm really sorry for not updating in a long time. Gosh, really what has it been a month? I'm really sorry! My computer deicided to die on my so I had to take care of that and get it fixed, and then after that school started, so it's been hard to get time away from school work to update...I hope you guys can forgive me. But I want everyone to know that I do not intend to drop this story or discontinue it. I have full plans to finish it, it's just I may not be able to udate very quickly because of school. But I will update! I just don't know when or how often... But anyway, I would now like to thank everyone who has favorited or reviewed this story! Really, I did not think it would be that much liked, especially considering that this is my first story. So thank you all! It is very apprechiated! Now to adress the reviwers:

Chandinee Richards: Thanks for the review. And you were indeed correct it was Scotland. I hope you continue to read to find out what happens. :D

Jet Set Radio Yoyo: All of your guesses have been proven correct! And yes chibi iggy is adorable. I want to hug him so bad. ;A; And hmmm...maybe France will appear later? I hope you continue to read my story and find out. :D

Jaquiqui: Dun, dun duuuun. XD Yes, Scotland does appear, and poor little chibirisu...but where will he run off too? Thanks for the review!

iggy demon sis: Yay for Scotland indeed! But will his appearence be a good one or bad one? Thanks for the review and I hope you keep reading.

QuartzWillow: You think I'm brilliant? Thank you so much! And I'm glad you thought that one line was funny. XD And I'm sorry if it seems like I'm rushing things. I will try not too, because this story still has a few chapters to go! I hope you keep reading!

Maya: Thank you for your review. :D Like I have said before they make me smile, and all reviews mean so much too me. I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and hope you like this one! :D

Rose Red: I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I hope I did not make you or any off my other readers wait too long for this chapter, if I did I'm sorry! But anyway thanks for the review!

Ace Jermey: Yes, I am sure we are all dissapointed in the frenchmen hm? But perhapes he will come back and try to make up for it later? Thanks for the review. :D

darkangels1112: I'm glad you liked the last chapter. And yes at the end of the last chapter there should have been dramatic music playing in the background. XD

cartooncouples: Thanks you! I didn't think my spelling was that great, but thanks! I'm glad you like the story and continue to read it.

Yazuki Ookami: And you guessed right! XD Yay for drama! I hope you like this chapter!

Kiekio-chi: Yes, you are correct it is Scotland. XD And that's cools that singapore's birthday is right before my own. (Mine is on the 10th. When I updated it was around midnight I think...so I said it was my birthday but the site said it was the 9th.) And your review was not annoying! I love all reviews! They always make me want to write more. :D Hope you continue to read and like the chapter!

Englandforever: I'm glad you like the story. And yes I do plan on finishing it. I hope you read and like this chapter. :D

Tiily: I'm glad you have read my story so far, and I'm glad you like it. :D And I'm sure everyone was able to guess who was at the door. XD Oh noes it's Scotland! And I agree that there are not many little England stories out there. So anyway, thanks for the reveiw and I hope you keep reading. :D

putyournamehere: Thanks for liking my story! And yes it was Scotland, though I wonder if I should have Ireland show up later...hmmmm. XD Well thanks for the review. :D I hope you like this chapter.

Reprogram: Yeah iggy is so cute. :D And I'm glad you like the last chapter. I hope you like this one! Thanks for the review!

So thanks again to all of the reviews and to all of my readers! I hope you like this update, and I'm sorry in advance for any spelling or grammer mistakes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters.

~Rose

* * *

><p>America stared with wide eyes at the red haired man who stood outside the door. The man was a bit shorter then him, and his hair was messy and short. He also had familiar emerald eyes and bushy eyebrows. America then gave a frown as his brain started to overcome the shock. He glared at the man, his gaze holding anger. "What do <em>you<em> want?" He asked in a low voice, not moving from the doorway.

Scotland blinked a bit taken aback by the blonde's tone. "I'm here to discus something with England about the upcoming meeting. " He then gave a frown and lifted up an eyebrow. "Now, why are _you _here America?" Scotland knew that England and America had better relations since the revolution, but at the same time they weren't really all on good terms were they?

"The meeting…?" America questioned a bit confused. He then slapped a hand to his head. _The meeting was in only two days! _In all of the events that had happened he had completely forgotten. But England was still a child…how was he going to explain that at the world meeting? Hell, how was he suppose to explain that too Scotland! _Oh no! _America thought panicked. After learning about how England's brother's treated him, the small nation was more then likely not going to like seeing Scotland at the moment. "England's not here!" America quickly shouted to the red-haired nation his voice quick and his face taking on a frown.

Scotland couldn't help but be suspicious of the younger nation's behavior. "What do you mean he is not here…? And you still did not answer my question America…" Scotland then pushed beside America and entered the house, despite the latter's protest, and pushing. "Oi, England!" He gave a call for his younger brother. "If you're here come on out. I'm here to speak with you!" He then started to walk towards the living room in search of his brother.

America's eyes widened as the red-haired nation pushed past him and walked into the entrance of the home. He then jumped as said nation start to call out to England, and was walking to the other room. "Scotland, don't!" America cried out. "Y-You don't understand, England is-" He stopped as he noticed the Scot in front of him had tensed up. _Shit…_

Scotland was staring with wide eyes at the small child on the couch, who in turn was staring back at him. But the child wasn't staring at him in sock like he was, no. The child's shining green eyes, were large with fear, sadness, and hurt? He recognized those eyes. He knew them so well…but he had not seen them for a long time… Scotland took in a deep breath, his eyes still on the child. "E-England…?" He asked hesitantly, as if not sure if what he was seeing was real.

England was still sitting on the couch, when he heard a familiar voice, he turned his head and his eyes grew wide at what he saw. England tensed up at the sound of his name. His breathing started to quicken as he was staring to panic. _How did he find me? He is going to hurt me again! _As England took in his brother's appearance he couldn't help but notice how much taller and stronger he looked from the last time he had seen him, and this only added to his fear. England then shifted his eyes to America as he had stepped closer.

America could sense England's panic, and wanted to calm him down before something bad happened. He inched closer to the tiny island nation and extended his hand out to him. "Hey England calm down…" He whispered in a gentle voice. "He won't hurt you…I won't let him I promise…"

England's eyes continued to be large with fear, until he narrowed them with suspicion and hurt. He was the one who brought his brother here all along! He was foolish to trust this person, for everyone hated him. They only pretended to like him, to love him just to hurt him more. England shook his head quickly. "No! You wier! Y-You just hurt me! Weave me awone! I-I hate you!" England then let out a chocked sob before he quickly scrambled off the couch and started to make a run for it.

America flinched at England's words and his eyes widened as he saw England starting to run. "England, wait!" He called and started to chase after, with a still shocked Scotland in tow.

England looked back and saw the other two nations chasing him, and this only caused him to run faster, to try to escape, to get away. England made his way to the stairs and quickly climbed his way up, ignoring how much his chest hurt, or how bad his legs burned.

England made his way to the top of the stairs and then sprinted down the hallway. He looked around trying to find someplace to hide, as the older nations had not caught up yet. He looked at the end of the hallway and found a door. Standing on his tip toes, England quickly reached up and turned the knob, he opened the door to discover more stairs, leading into a small dim lit room. England quickly closed the door behind him, and started to climb the stairs, making sure to keep quite, so he wouldn't be found.

* * *

><p>America finally reached the top of the stairs, and cursed when he didn't see the small Brit in sight. He ran a hand through his hair, and sighed. Chasing after the scared nation didn't help things, but he didn't want England to run outside again, he didn't want to lose him…. "Damn it!" America cursed again. "Come on England, we won't hurt you!" He started to walk and call for the child, but received no answer.<p>

Scotland was right behind America and couldn't believe what had just happened. He had saw England like he was when he was younger, and the boy had just up and ran away. What the hell was going on? Scotland followed after America, and just when the younger nation was going to call out for England again, he put his hand on his shoulder. "America, what exactly is going on here?" He demanded answers, and he wanted them now.

America stiffened a bit at Scotland's touch. He turned around and brushed the Scot's hand off and gave a sigh. "A few days ago…England fell into a bunch of his magical weird stuff and turned into a kid… He doesn't remember anything from when he was older…just stuff from the past; from when you hurt him." America gave a deep frown and glared at Scotland.

Scotland's face darkened at the America's words, and he clenched his fists. "Do not act like you know everything." He hissed back. "We are nations. We listen to the hearts of our people. We represent flourish and war. Others are always going to get hurt, no matter what we do."

"But he was your brother!" America shot back. "How could you have been so mean to him? Especially when he was so young!"

"You of all people should know how to hurt one's brother." Scotland spat back. "England was once yours too was he not?" He gave America a long hard stare, knowing he had struck a nerve. "Do not think I am the only one who has hurt England…"

America's eyes widened as Scotland mentioned the revolution. Back when America was under England's rule and still his colony, England had always referred to him as his little brother. But with the expanse of England's rule and the pressure of taxes being forced on America's people…a revolution was started. And from it America had gained his independence and broke away from England. He could still remember that rainy day on the battlefield.

"_I won't allow it!" England yelled as he rushed at his former colony, his musket held out tightly in front of him. He managed to disarm America and was now aiming his gun right at his face. _

_America's eye widened in shock as the Brit had successfully disarmed him and was now pointing a gun in his face. Fear flashed through his mind, as he stared at his former father figure, and his former brother. "E-England…" He whispered as the rain fell down on them heavily. _

_England panted as he kept his gun upraised. He had to shoot. In order to keep his colony, in order to keep America close to him. To keep the only one who he felt actually loved him. He couldn't lose him…He just couldn't. England took in a deep breath as he started trembling. "B-Bloody hell!" Large tears started to fall down his face mixing with the rain droplets that kept falling. "I…I can't do it…" He mumbled as he lowered his gun and sank to his knees. "Why? Damn it…" _

_America watched as England fell to the ground with loud, painful sobs escaping his throat. He sighed and frowned, as he noticed how small England seemed to him now. He wanted to lean down and comfort him, but he couldn't. He had made up his choice. "I'm not your brother anymore England. I choose freedom." America then turned around and left the battlefield, looking straight ahead, though it was hard to see with the small tears coming out of his eyes and running down his face. _

"I…I know…" America sighed as he looked down at the floor. He knew the revolution had crushed England's heart…but he had forgiven him hadn't he? He didn't regret gaining his independence, as his people had wanted it, and he did as well. America didn't want to always be looked as a little brother to England, he wanted to be able to stand besides him, and be considered his equal. But he never wanted to hurt England… "I…It's just…He's been hurt so much…" America mumbled finally after a long silence.

Scotland was quite for a while before he nodded his head. "He has…" His anger seemed to be gone as he saw America's saddened expression. It was much the opposite of his usual cheerful smile. "It is why he doesn't get close to anyone…He feels that he will only be hurt more…" He then let out a sigh. "I…I am not fond of what I or my other brothers have done to England…at the time we were only focusing on the hate our people felt, not on how much pain we were causing our little brother…I wish I could fix what I have done…" Scotland mumbled and looked away at the floor.

America was silent as he listened to Scotland. He could tell by the saddened tone of his voice, that the man really did want to take back his deeds, much like how America wanted to improve his relationship with England. He thought for a moment, before he gave Scotland a determined stare. "You can fix it."

Scotland blinked and looked up at America, and eyebrow raised up in confusion. "What do you mean?"

* * *

><p>England quieted his breathing as he made his way into the dim light room. Looking around he could see all sorts of dust that lined the floor, as well as cobwebs hanging from the walls. It appeared as if no one had set foot in this room for a long time. After staying still for a while and calming down when he didn't hear any footsteps, signaling that he was safe, England decided to look around the room more.<p>

There were also many different things lying about. There was an old, red coat that was laid across a box next to a matching hat. England walked a bit closer to the clothing, the fabric seemed so interesting to him. He picked up the hat carefully and put it on his head, only for it to go below his eyes. England lifted his small hands, and tilted the hat up so he could see once again. He looked over in the far corner and saw a strange, looking…thing? He didn't know what it was. But it was a deep red, and had many strings going down the front of it. He walked closer to it and pulled at the string gently before he let it go. England raised an eyebrow as it made a weird sound. He was about to pull the string again to listen once more to the strange sound, when something else caught his eye.

There on the ground was an open book. It had dust on it and appeared to be very old, as some of the pages were yellowing. But what was strange about the book was that, there were pictures inside it. England walked closer and sat down, taking the book in his small hands. The first picture he saw was of a young boy. He had shinning blue eyes, a wide smile, and blonde hair with a strand that seemed to be sticking up. He wore a long white nightdress it seemed, with a red ribbon. The boy was smiling up at a blonde haired man, with green eyes. The man had his hand on the boy's head and was giving him a soft smile.

England frowned at the picture, his chest hurting as he stared at it. He then flipped through more of the pages, and found similar photos of the young boy and the strange man. But then after awhile, the boy disappeared, and in his place, there were pictures of his brothers. England blinked as he stared at the photos of his brothers, they all looked older and different then he remembered…They were all huddled around the same strange man, and there were smiles on their faces. The strange man looked annoyed…but there was tiny smile on his face as well. From the picture, you could see how close they were.

England lifted a small hand and clenched it over his heart, as it started to pain him. He didn't like this book. It showed him the things he wanted, the things he wished he could have. He wanted to be able to smile like the boy in the picture. He wanted his brothers to huddle around him and smile. But most of all he wanted to be loved. England held his chest tighter before he let out a frustrated noise and threw the book against the wall.

Large tears started to fall down his face, and he didn't try to stop them. He just sat there and cried, holding his chest that was filled with so much pain. It hurt to know that he couldn't be happy. It hurt to know that he had no friends, and that everyone hated him. But most of all it hurt to know that he was not loved and will always be alone.

* * *

><p>Aurthor's note: So what did you guys think of this chapter? I'm sorry if it seems rushed...I'll try to work on that. Did you like the little mini flashback of the revolutionary war? What does America have in mind to help Scotland fix his past problems, or at least try to fix them? And what about the world meeting that happens in a few days? Will England still be a child or will he change before then? And what of France will he make another appearence? Man...I left you guys will a lot of questions...XD Anyway, I will hope to answer them soon in the following chapters.<p>

And I will try to update soon, but like I have said, with school being back in and all, I may update slower then usual. But have no fear, I will update! As allways reviews and messages are always welcome! I would love to hear your thougths or suggestions on the chapter. Until the next update!

~Rose


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: Chapter seven is up! yay! Thank you to everyone who has read my story and or reviewed/favorited/alerted my story. It always means a lot! Now to address the reviwers:

HunterWindstalker: Yeah sorry I scared you. I will try to update weekly now, but because of schooling and my college classes, updates may be a bit slower...but have no fear! I will not drop this story! I have full plans to finish it, it's just my updates might be a bit slow...And I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Um...I don't know what you mean by if I still need help with the history...I know that England was overtaken by the Roman's in 43 AD? I think...(could be wrong on the date...I'll look it up later to be sure.) And I know of the hudred years war, as well as the English civil war. But if you have more information that you would like to share that would be great! I would like to learn more about the history if you would like to share. You could message me if you would like? :D Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Yazuki Ookami: First of all you get a giant cookie and many thanks for answering all of those questions! :D I am glad you liked the last chapter, and like the flashback as well. And your prediction with Scotland has proven correct but you will have to read to find out more about it. As for your other questions...they shall be answered in other chapters. I hope you like this new chapter.

putyournamehere: Thank you for liking the other chapter, and I hope you find this one enjoyable as well. :D I could cry for England too. His past is such a sad one. ;A; And the meeting is comimg up, not in this chapter though...but you will have to continue to read to find out what happens. Thanks again for your review! :D

Tilly: Thank you so much for the review! I am glad you liked the picture book idea and saw that it represented the things that iggy wanted but already had. It really made my day! I hope you like this new chapter! :D

Hoshitua: First thank you for your review. You will get to see what America has planned in this chapter, and also get to see the Scotland and iggy fluff! Thank you for the suggestions, and with regardess to the world meeting, well you will have to wait for the next chapter to find out. :D I hope you continue to read!

CMHerrera: Yeah...iggy's past is sad...you know writting this story actually makes me cry... ;A; Well I hope you continue to read it and hopefully cheer up at the end of this chapter? :D But bring some tissues! Thanks for the review. :D

CrimsionButterflyTearDrops018: Thanks for the review! And I'm sorry I am making you cry! Iggy's past is so sad. ;A; As I have said, writing this story makes me cry. But if you read, I hope it can cheer you up at the end of this chapter. :D

foREverhauntingme: Chibi iggy is definetly adorable. :D And his childhood is indeed sad. D: And I shall continue and hopefully make it all better? XD If you read this chapter, by the end I hope to make it better. Thanks for the review and I hope you continue to read my story. :D

Anyways, I am sorry in advance for any grammer or spelling mistakes. I hope you all like this new chapter! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters.

~Rose

* * *

><p>Scotland blinked as he heard the American's words. He then shifted a bit awkwardly on his feet and scratched the back of his head. "I…I don't know…" He mumbled out, a bit embarrassedly. "We...we all don't really…um…"<p>

"Share and show your feelings well?" America asked trying to help the Scot explain, as they stood there in the hallway of England's home.

"Aye…" The red haired nation looked down at his feet embarrassedly, before looking back up at America. He really did want to apologize to England, and be on better terms with him, but at the same time…he felt like he couldn't…like it would take more then an apology and a pat on the back for his past deeds, of ignoring, and hurting his younger brother. "I…I just don't know…"

"Well, you have to at least try, don't you?" America asked quietly. He then blinked and jumped when he heard a thud coming from above. _England…? _America gave Scotland a worriedly look. "I'll go check it out…" He mumbled, knowing that if the child were to see his older brother now, it would more then likely panic him more.

America walked over to the door at the end of the hallway, the one that led up into the attic. He opened it and started to journey up the dusted steps, and made his way into the dark room.

As America walked along the old floorboards, he could hear painful sobbing, coming from the corner. "England…?" He called out nervously and worried for the small nation. America stepped closer to see the small, blonde, huddled in the corner crying, and holding a hand over his heart. America frowned and knelt down. "What's wrong?" He asked quietly, wondering what was causing the smaller form so much pain.

England trembled and continued to cry, a small hand gripping at his shirt, and the pain that filled his chest. He felt so alone, and so hurt. He kept wishing for the presence of his fairy friends to come, to try to cheer him up…but they did not come. England then whimpered and jumped when he heard his name. He looked up to see America in front of him. England quickly tensed up and wiped at his tears. "N-Nuffing. Now…go way…" He mumbled out weakly.

America frowned as he watched England's actions and heard his answer. He then slowly shook his head. "What's wrong?" He tried asking again. "You were crying…and look like you still could…are you hurt?"

England bit his lip, and forced the tears in his eyes to stay put. His hand clenched tighter about his chest and he looked down at the floor. "I wasn't cwying…now weave me alone!" He held back a whimper and gave the taller nation a hard stare.

America's frown deepened and he let out a sigh. "It's okay to cry Arthur…" He then let his eyes drift to the child's hand and saw it tightly held over his heart. "You still didn't answer my question…are you hurt…?"

England shook his head at America's words. He was lying. Crying was not okay. It was weak…and it made people go away….

_Large tears were spilling out of his eyes as he stared up his older brother's face. His light green eyes narrowed with anger and hatred, and his red orange eyebrows furrowed with rage. _

"_Do not think crying will help you Albion." Ireland's voice came out harsh, and cold. "Or should I call you Britannia like the filthy Romans do?" His grip tightened as he held the younger nation up by the collar of his small shirt. _

"_The faie say he is soon to be called…'England'…" A cold voice said quietly as it approached. It was Wales; with his dark hair and icy blue eyes. Wales stared at England and watched as he squirmed and whimpered in Ireland's grasp. "How pathetic…" _

_Ireland gave a snort as a response before he quickly threw England on the ground. He turned and looked over at Scotland who had been watching the scene silently. "What do ye think Albain?" _

_England gasped as he was thrown to the ground and landed harshly on his back. Large tears continued to spill out of his eyes, as he laid on the ground whimpering. He then tensed as his older brother Scotland was standing over him, his eyes hard, and unmoving as they stared down at him. _

_England then yelped and squirmed as Scotland placed a foot on his chest, and started to apply pressure, causing his small ribs to hurt, and for him to strain to breath. He struggled and looked up at his brother with fearful eyes. _

"_I think the lad is too damn week. Pathetic is too good of a word for him aye?" Scotland sneered and applied more pressure onto England's chest. He then removed his foot off of the smaller nations chest only to give him a kick to his side. Scotland then snorted before he turned away and faced his other brothers. "Come on…I can't stand to hear such a weak thing cry..." Scotland then led his brothers away, leaving England laying alone in the grass, huddled up and hugging his sore chest. _

"_B-Bwothers! Wait!" England called out through his tears. "I-I…sorry…" He mumbled out weakly. He then slowly got up, and tried to run after them, but he stumbled and fell. Arthur then rubbed at his eyes as the tears continued to fall. He looked up after a while and blinked as he noticed familiar blond hair. "F-Fwance?" He chocked out. He then quickly got up and grabbed onto the taller nation's leg, burying his face into the blonde's pants, wanting to be comforted, wanting warmth. _

_France staggered a bit as England clung to his leg. He looked down and bit his lip as he noticed the larger tears falling down the small nation's face, how badly he was trembling. He reached out and patted his head gently. France did not know what to do or say. He did not like seeing England cry, and did not know how to handle him, or to calm his pain. It was much easier to be around him when said Island nation was angry. Then he would joke and call him names…and everything would be okay. But when England was crying, and in so much pain…France could not take it. _

_Francis quickly pried the small boy off of his leg and distanced himself. "I…I am sorry petit ami…but I have to go…please dry your eyes…non?" France then frowned before he turned and quickly hurried away, so he would not have to see, or hear the poor boys cries. _

_England flinched as France pulled away from him. He blinked as he watched the blonde hurry away and out of sight. Arthur then bit his lip. It was his fault that France had run away. He does not like me either…He thinks I am weak…Just like my brothers. Arthur whimpered and sat down on the ground. He shivered and hugged his knees close to his aching chest; His chest that was hurting both from the harsh treatment of his brothers, and for the terrible pain that resided in his heart. _

England bit his lip more as he recalled this memory. He then shook his head more and hugged himself as he looked up at America, with sad and pained eyes. "N-No wier!" He yelled back. "I-I fine! So…leave…a-and don't come back! T-Take my bworther with you!"

America let out a bit of a frustrated growl. "No. You're the one who is lying. And I'm not going anywhere, until you tell me what's wrong." He crossed his arms over his chest and watched England with a stubborn stare.

England swallowed, and trembled. He was trying his best to hold back his emotions, to keep them inside. He then whimpered as a few tears escaped his eyes. Arthur then quickly tried to wipe them away, but they kept coming out. "N-No…stop…" England weakly told himself, but it was to no avail as small tear droplets continued to fall down his cheeks.

America sighed as he watched the small boy, trying to stop the waterworks that was flowing down his sad face. "Arthur…why can't you just tell me how you feel…?" He asked softly. "I…I know it's hard for you…but it will make you feel better…"

"I…I no want feel!" England cried out, he finally stopped fighting and was now allowing his sobs and tears to flow freely. "All I feel is hurt! I-I do not wike hurt!" Arthur's hand then once again clasped over his heart, as he trembled. "I…I do not wike it…But it does not go away…" Arthur then let out a painful cry before he curled up into a tight ball and waited for the American to leave. Just like everyone else did. They all left.

England then jumped in surprise as he felt warm, and strong hands wrap around him and pulled him close. His head was pushed against America's chest and he could feel such warmth coming from him. England squirmed a bit as the sudden hug felt awkward. He then looked up at the other nation with questioning eyes.

America continued to hold England close, as he looked down at him with soft, caring eyes. With one hand, he reached out and gently stroked the boy's messy blonde hair. "Are you sure it does not go away?" He asked softly. "Not even now…?"

Arthur shivered for a bit, before he nuzzled closer to Alfred's chest. He liked how comforting it was, and how warm America felt. He could feel the pain in his chest, subside slightly. Arthur then took in a deep breath before he clung to America tightly and continued to cry. He cried until he had no more tears left, and to the point where he was tired. England's eyes drooped and he let out a small mew of a yawn, before he fell asleep curled up in the American's arms.

Alfred rubbed England's back gently as he allowed the small boy to cry. He could feel his small frame tremble and shake as he held him. He could feel England's chest swell as he took in each breath to let out another painful sob. After a while though, England started to calm down, and it wasn't long till the boy was asleep in his arms. America looked down at the small, figure he held. He stared at England's red, puffy eyes, his tear stained cheeks, the tiny little frown on his face. He also looked at the small hands that held onto his shirt tightly, as if afraid to let go. America sighed before he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the boy's forehead.

* * *

><p>England woke up to find himself laid down on the couch. He sat up slowly and rubbed at his eyes. He looked around and frowned slightly when he found out he was alone. He then turned his attention the window and noticed that it was starting to grow dark out.<p>

America walked back into the house and headed towards the living room. He blinked as he noticed that England was awake and looking out the window. He expected the boy to still be asleep. He quietly walked over and gave him a small smile. "Hey…Arthur can I show you something?" He asked softly.

England turned and looked surprised as he stared at America. Could he trust him still? After remembering what had happened a few moments ago, and how warm the older nation felt…Arthur wanted to trust him. Arthur slowly nodded his head and got off the couch. He then walked over to Alfred and hesitantly took his hand.

America smiled as England took his hand. He then led them out of the living room and out the backdoor and headed into the yard. America then continued to walk, until he stopped a little bit away from where Scotland was sitting on the grass.

England followed America silently, wondering what was going on, and what the older nation wanted to show him. He then stiffened as he saw his older brother sitting in the grass. His grip tightened on America's hand and he looked up at the other nation with wide, fear filled eyes. Was he wrong to trust America? Why was he taking him to his brother?

Scotland turned around as he heard the soft sound of the grass crunching as the other two nations approached. He shifted a bit nervously and looked over at England. He could tell the younger nation was scared, and that he was the cause of this reaction. Scotland took a breath before he spoke softly. "A-Arthur…can you come here…?" He then motioned his hand for England to come closer.

England blinked as he heard his brother's voice. It was different then what he was used to. It sounded scared…and sad? It would normally sound angry, and cold. Arthur looked up at America, who just nodded his head and slowly let go of England's hand.

Arthur slowly made his way over, and sat besides Scotland in the grass. He looked back to make sure America was still standing there, before he looked out at the sky. There was a gentle breeze that blew, making his hair sway softly, along with the leaves of the trees, and the grass he sat upon. The sky continued to darken as he stared at it silently.

Scotland cleared his throat and broke the soft and slightly awkward silence that had settled around the two of them. He looked at the ground then, letting one of his hands start to pull the grass up from the ground and lay it in a pile. Scotland then turned his attention to England. "Listen England,…Arthur…" He started out. "I…I am sorry for what I and your other brothers have done. But…that is in the past." Scotland paused for a second and looked at England's wide surprised eyes. "I…I never…really wanted to hurt you. I-I was just so focused on the Roman's and, and my people's hatred…and we may have our fights, and we can get on each other's nerves, especially you with Ireland. You two definitely can get under each other's skin." Scotland smiled for a moment, before he scratched the back of his head. "What I guess I'm trying to tell you lad…is that….Even though we are nations, we are also brothers. I-I don't hate you. Even with some of the mean things I say or have said. I…I can never really hate you." Scotland then hesitantly put his hand out and ruffled England's hair. "I love you lad. Try not to forget that okay?"

All England could do was stare at his older brother. At first he didn't want to believe him, as he had learned from past mistakes about trusting others, but the Scot's words sounded so true, and sincere. And his touch was warm, and loving, something he had not felt for a long time. Arthur lifted a hand to his chest and felt his heart, for once the pain was replaced, with a swelled and warming feeling. _He…loves me? _Arthur couldn't help the tiny smile that started to form on his lips, or the small tears that started to fall down his face. Arthur then slowly and hesitantly crawled into his older brother's lap, looking up at him with a gentle smile.

Scotland blinked with surprise as England moved and sat on his lap. He then stared down at the tiny smile that had made it's way onto his brother's face. It was a true, genuine smile. One he had rarely seen on his brother. Scotland then smiled himself and slowly wrapped his arms around England and pulled him close. It was then that Scotland noticed the dancing lights that were floating about them. He reached out and gently caught one of them before he placed it into England's hands. "Oi, do you know what this is lad?" He whispered gently in England's ear.

England smiled more as his brother held him close. He felt a close bond between them, that he had longed after for a long time. He finally felt loved, and not hated by his older brother, and wished for this moment to never end. Arthur then let out a tiny giggle as the small firefly was placed in his hand, it's legs tickling his skin as it moved around on his palm. Arthur then looked up at his brother, that tiny smile never leaving his face. He then whispered back. "It's magic…"

* * *

><p>Author's note: So how was the chapter you guys? Did you like the America and England fluff? Or what about the Scotland and iggy fluff? :D And what about the flashback? I wanted to make iggy's other brothers appear for once besides Scotland being the main one. With the next chapter you will all get to see what happens at the world meeting. What do you guys will think will happen? I would love to hear your thougths. :D<p>

I love all the reviews you guys send me. I love hearing your thoughts and suggestions, and reviews help to keep me writing. And I will always try to address all of the reviews I get. :D Anyway, I will try to update soon, but as stated updates my be slow due to schooling and college classes. But I will try to update on the weekends. I hope you all with bare with me, and continue to read my story to end. As allways reviews and messages are always welcomed and apprechiated. :D

~Rose


	8. Chapter 8

Author's notes: Well hello again guys. I hope you all enjoy this very long chapter. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed/favorited/alerted my story! It really does mean a lot. And now time to address the reviwers:

xIkuna: First thanks for your review, they always mean a lot. I'm glad you liked the last chapter. And I hope you enjoy this one, that invovles the world meeting. I hope you continue to read and enjoy my stroy. :D

Ace Jermey: Naww, I made you cry? Well I'm sorry I did? But at least it was emotional? XD I hope you like this chapter and find it enjoyable. Thanks for the review.

CC.: I'm glad you like my story so far and I'm glad you starting reading it! :D And yes it will be UsUk in the future. And it is my OTP as well. And your suggestion was actually more like a prediction. But you will have to read this chapter to find out about it. I hope to you to continue to read my story and thanks for the review. :D

CMHerrera: Yeah last chapter was sad...but it gets better maybe? And yes the Scotland and America fluff was awsesome! I hope you like this new chapter and thanks for the review. :D

HunterWindstalker: Yay for fluffy goodness! :D And it's okay you confused me with the wrong person, and I'm glad you still love the story so far. And I will be sure to ask you if I need any help. Thanks for the offer. :D And thanks for the review.

HoshiUta: I'm glad you liked the fluff! And I'm glad you liked the last sentence in the last chapter. I thought it was really good too. :3 And your prediction was I guess partly right? You will have to read to find out though. :D I hope you continue to read and thanks for the review.

Cherrychan88: The last chapter was indeed fluffy. And yes the story will turn into romance UsxUk. The fluff is just an added bonus. :D And thank you for the cookies, and thinking more story is lovely! You get amazing cookies and sweets for the review! Everyone of my reviewes gets cookies, sweets and my thanks! I hope you like the chapter and continue to read. :D

foREVeryhuantingme: Thanks for thinking the last chapter was too cute for words. I hope you like this chapter as well. :D And I hope you continue to read. Thanks for the review.

kitlinausa: Nawww. I'm glad you thought the last chapter was touching and sweet. And I hope you like this update. And Thanks for the review. :D

putyournamehere: I'm glad you liked the last chapter. And I'm glad you also like the flashback. :D And yay for the world meeting happening in this chapter. I hope you continue to read to find out what happens, and see some of the nations different reactions. I only included some of them so far, but more might appear in later chapters. :D Thanks for the review.

darkangels1112: Yes fluff! It is so nice. X3 I'm gald you read the last chapter and I hope you continue to read. Thanks for the review.

Maya: Alfred is really sweet isn't he? And Scott got to make up with Arthur in the last chapter. :D And I'm glad you liked the final part of chapter seven. And I love you too! You and your awesome reviews always make me smile. I hope you continue to read to see what happens in this chapter. Thanks for the review! :D

So this chapter is like the longest one I have every written...but there was a lot of stuff that I wanted to put in it. I hope you guys enjoy this new update and I'm sorry in advance for any spelling or grammer mistakes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters.

Onward to chapter 8!

~Rose

* * *

><p>After Arthur had made a bit of amends with his older brother, time seemed to fly by. It was a few days later now, and he and America were now walking down the streets of London, heading to some place. Arthur didn't really know where. But he liked looking around at all the different things.<p>

Arthur took in the many different sights as he was carried around in America's arms. He could see many different tall buildings, and many different people as they hurried along, there was also strange creatures that were really loud, and big that moved very fast. It was very different then from the vast forest he was used too. England looked up at America with confusion in his green eyes. "Where are we gowing?" He asked softly, as he stayed close in the American's arms, his own grip tight on the stuffed bunny the American had given him not too long ago.

"Hmm?" Alfred looked down at England as he had heard the question. "We are going to the meeting. I have to be there, and…you do too."

England blinked in confusion at America's answer. "What meeting? Why I have to go? Will…Scotwand be there too?" His voice remained soft as he continued to ask questions.

America hummed for a bit before he answered more of the child's question. "Well, the meeting is a big gathering of all of us nations, and we discuss different issues that affect our lands." He then gave a bit of a sheepish laugh. "But we don't really get that much stuff done. We all end up fighting or just fooling around, since the meetings are always so boring." America then stopped for a moment at England's next questions. "Well…you have to go because…you represent England and it's important for you to represent yourself there…" America gave a bit of a sigh as he then resumed walking. "Yeah Scotland will be there too, along with a bunch of other nations…."

England cocked his head to the side as he was still very confused on the whole matter. He didn't know how he would like meeting other nations. Would they be as scary as his brothers were? And What about Ireland and Wales, would they be there too? And if they were would they still hate him? Arthur then let out a bit of a sigh, before he just grew silent.

America continued to walk in the direction of where the world meeting was to be held. While walking he couldn't keep his mind from wondering. He and Scotland had both agreed that they would try to explain the situation of England's current problem to the other nations, but what worried America was not so much explaining it to the other nations, as much as the problem itself. How long would England stay like this? Was there even a way to turn him back? Sure he liked England in his current state, as he was small, and cute, stubborn as he always had been, still had that small frown, and America had learned a lot about the older nation then he had ever had before. But….would he get to see the old England again? The small little smiles, the tiny blush that would appear on the Englishman's cheeks, after he would tease him, his loud voice when he scolded the American. Would American get to see _his _England again?

America stopped in the middle of his walking and frowned. What did he just think? When did England ever become his? A tinge of pink flooded America's cheeks. But those smiles…and the way England's eyebrows would furrow when he was deep in thought and…What _exactly _was he thinking? He then blinked as a small voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Awe you okay? Why we stop?" England asked a bit worried as he looked up at America, his bunny clutched to his chest. He didn't like the way America looked so…upset? Sad? He didn't really understand what was wrong but he didn't like it.

America looked down at England, with his eyebrows furrowed up, and a tiny worried frown on his face. He then sighed before he gave a small smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. A hero like me is always okay." He then patted England's head, and once again began to walk.

It didn't take that much longer for them to arrive to their destination. It was a pretty large building found in the central part of London. America hurried inside the building, still holding England close, as they just made it inside before it decided to rain.

"Think ye could have made it a little later then America?" A familiar voice gave a bit of a laugh.

Both America and England turned their heads to see the Scottish nation standing in the main entrance room of the building. "Scotwand!" England then wiggled out of America's grasp and ran over to his older brother and hugged his leg tightly.

Scotland laughed and patted England on the head. "Aye, it's good to see you too lad." He then turned his head to America and gave a bit of a frown. "So now that ye decided to show up, are you ready to discuss the situation here?" Scotland asked his voice turning serious. "I have yet to tell Ireland or Wales…they should know as well…" The Scot then gave a bit of a sigh. "I guess I could start of the discussion…unless you wanted to take the floor, since ye know, the whole thing is your fault."

America blinked before he gave a bit of a huff. "I-I never said it was my fault! Why should I have to take the blame? A hero never causes trouble!"

"Well judging by what ye told me, you were the one messing with the lad's potions, and then you were the one to have caused them to fall on him. It would appear to me that it is you fault."

America blushed slightly before he let out a sigh. "I…I didn't mean too…" He mumbled quietly, looking down at the floor. Then after a few moments he looked back up at Scotland with a determined face. "I'll help explain. You just start off the conversation, and then I'll take the floor."

Scotland nodded his head. "We must be getting to the meeting then." He then took England's hand and led him and America down a long hallway. After taking a right turn, they stopped outside two large, wooden doors. There was a bit of noise coming from behind the doors, a bunch of chatter, yelling, and what appeared to be laughter.

Scotland then let go of England's hand, and looked down at him, before looking back up at America. "I don't think we should bring the lad in yet." He said quietly and seriously. "I think we should discuss it first and have him come in later…"

America blinked for a moment before he nodded his head. "Yeah…I guess that would be for the best huh?" If they walked in with a tiny version of the English nation, it was bound to not only cause confusion, but possibly mass chaos with a stampede of questions, and outbursts. It would be better to explain the situation first, attend to the confusion, and disbelief, and then introduce the problem and ask for solutions after the commotion had settled down.

America then leaned down to England and gave him a bit of a smile. "Can you just stay out here for a little bit?" He asked quietly as he ruffled the boy's hair slightly.

England frowned and pushed America's hand away from his head. He didn't understand what he and Scotland were talking about, but he didn't like being left out. He gave a bit of a huff, before he nodded his head. "Okawy…" He mumbled softly.

"I'll come back for you in a little bit alright? Me and your brother just have to talk to some people first, and then you can come in with us." America gave England another smile before he got back up. He then turned to Scotland and nodded his head before they both walked through the double wooden doors.

England let out a sigh as he watched the two other nations leave. He frowned as he was now left on his own, though he had been through it a lot from what he could remember. England walked over and sat down on the floor against the wall. He hugged his stuffed bunny close to his chest as he decided to wait for America and Scotland to come back like they said they would.

After a few moments, England felt a bit of an eerie feeling, like he was being watched. Arthur then took the time to look around the small hallway he was in. Nothing really stood out. There were a few other doors that led to what he assumed where other rooms like the ones America and Scotland had walked into. There were also a few potted plants that were sitting against the corner of the hall. But looking at the plants closer, he could see blue eyes peeking out and looking at him.

Arthur then froze as he stared back at the eyes. He could feel his fear rising. He continued to stay in his spot not daring to move, not even when the eyes came out from behind the plant and showed that they belong to a young boy. He had blonde hair, along with his blue eyes, and he appeared to be wearing a small sailor like outfit, complete with a small hat. Arthur continued to frown and be on his guard as the boy approached him. "W-Who awe you?" He asked in a low, voice trying not to sound scared.

The boy looked at Arthur for a moment before he put his hands on his hips and spoke in a confident tone. "I'm Peter. And I represent the great nation of Sealand!" The boy then sat down in front of England crossing his legs. "I see you couldn't get into the room either then…Don't worry nothing really great happens in there anyway…" Sealand gave a bit of a huff. "So What's your name?"

Arthur blinked as he listened to the boy. He had never heard of a nation called Sealand before. And so far he did not seem all that bad. He looked closely and could see that he had busy eyebrows, much like himself and his older brothers. He wondered why that was… England relaxed a bit before he spoke. "We…We are not allowed in that room?" He asked softly. "A-And I'm Awthur…And I wepwsent…En-" Arthur started to say but was cut off by Sealand.

"Awthur? That is a strange name…kind sounds like my jerk brother's name." Sealand spoke tilting his head slightly. "And you must be very small since I'm bigger then you….I know! I'll be your older brother!" He gave Arthur a smile. "You can come over to my house and we can play games, and you can meet Tino and Berwald…well, they go by Finland and Sweden, they are in that room right now" He tilted his head towards the two wooden doors. "But later you can see them."

Arthur blinked as he listened to Sealand. Jerk brother? So he had a brother that wasn't nice too? He looked up at Sealand shyly before he spoke. "My…big bwother said that even though he had said mean things…a-and done mean things…t-that he still loves me…that we still bwothers…and to not fowget that. Maybe you big bwother like that too?" His eyes then widened at Sealand's words. "B-But I alweady have big bwothers…"

Sealand gave a bit of a shrug then. "Same here. I have a lot of brothers. Especially that jerk England. He is always telling me what to do, but yet wants nothing to do with me." Sealand then gave a bit of a huff and crossed his arms.

Arthur looked at Peter with wide eyes. Did he hear him right? He had said that he was Sealand's brother…but how could he be? He had just found out about the self proclaimed super nation only seconds ago… "B-But I Awthur…I Engwand…" England spoke soflty, and clutched his stuffed bunny to his chest.

Sealand blinked for a second before he gave a laugh. "You can't be that Jerk! For one you're small and England is tall." He gave a nod of his head as he started to look Arthur over. "He is also a big jerk, doesn't like to have fun, is grumpy all the time, is stubborn, thinks reading the newspaper is fun, always drinking tea, always tells me to eat my vegetables and his nasty scones, and he has messy blonde hair…green eyes…and…huge bushy eyebrows…." Sealand then grew quiet as he stared at Arthur, now noticing how much similar he and England looked alike. His eyes then grew wide with realization. "You're the jerk?"

England blinked and gave an annoyed frown with all of the things Peter was saying about him. "I'm not a jewk! Y-You the one saying mean things!" England puffed up in annoyance, and gave the boy a glare.

Sealand huffed and gave England a frown. "Well I can't help that they are all true now can I?" He asked back with a cold voice. "How did you become small anyway?" Sealand then blinked for a moment before a sly smirk came onto his face. "Hey! You're small now. And _I'm _bigger then you!" Sealand then gave a laugh. "Which means I'm stronger and you have to do what I say!"

England frowned more at the tone of Sealand's voice, and as well at his words. He shook his head and gave Sealand an angry look. "N-No. I no listen to you. You say mean things, and you not nice, and just because you big that does not make you stwonger." Arthur then crossed his arms and gave a huff and a pout.

"No. I am stronger and I'll prove it!" Sealand yelled back. He then quickly pushed England down and sat on top of him successfully pinning the small island nation to the floor, without a chance to get back up. "In your face you jerk!" He gave a laugh. "How does it feel to be conquered by the great Sealand? Now that I have complete control over you, everyone else will have to recognize me as a nation, and I'll become a great nation just like everyone else!"

England gave a small cry as he was suddenly forced down on the ground. He then let out a squeak as the air in his lungs was crushed as Sealand was now sitting on his small body. He struggled with all of his might to get the other boy off of him, but it was no use. He was too small, and weak compared to Sealand at the moment. It reminded him of the many times his older brothers would pin him down as well. He hated the feeling of being weak and small. England continued to struggle though, determined to not give up. He continued till he was red in the face and panting, with the beginning of tears starting to form at the edge of his eyes. "G-Get off!" England grunted as struggled more.

"Not a chance." Sealand said back giving a smirk as he stayed on top of England. He then lifted an eyebrow as he looked down and saw the stuffed bunny that England was still holding onto tightly. It looked familiar. Like the one he saw at England's house sometimes…just sitting alone in an old room…he remember that England would let him hold it sometimes...not that he needed it or anything! "Let me see that." Peter said as he reached out and grabbed onto one of the stuffed bunny's ears.

Arthur's eyes widened as Peter had suddenly grabbed onto to his bunny. His grip tightened on the toy and he shook his head. "N-No! It mine. He special…" He didn't want this mean boy to take his bunny away from him. It was the one America had given him…and he liked to hold it close…to feel the warm that reminded him of the American's warm arms around him in a tight hug.

"I just want to look at it. Give it here!" Sealand commanded and proceeded to tug on the toy, trying to pry it from England's hand.

"I said no! England shouted back his grip still tight on the toy, not at all willing to let go.

Sealand and England continued to pull back and forth on the toy, not at all noticing that the small fibers that held the stitching together was straining. Then after one lat, rough pull, there was a loud ripping noise. There was silence as Sealand held onto the stuffed toy's right ear, while England held onto the rest of it.

* * *

><p>France sighed as he sat next to Canada at the large meeting table. Nothing really important was happening at the moment. Germany was busy scolding Italy for trying to some how suggest that pasta could establish world peace, Romano was hitting Spain on the head yelling at him, Prussia was in the back explaining how awesome he was, while China was trying to ignore the stares Russia was giving him, and other nations were talking amongst them selves, either fighting or laughing. So far it was a pretty normal meeting. France ran a hand through his hair and sighed as he let his mind wonder to the conversation he had with Canada not too long ago.<p>

_Matthew let out a sigh as he stood in the hotel room door way staring at the French nation as he lay down on the bed with a sullen expression on his face. He walked over and gently sat down on the bed. "If it is bothering you so much…then you should do something about it Francis…We both know that you did not to do right in the past…or even now. But there is still time to fix it…" _

_France let out a sigh and looked over at the blonde as he had sat on the bed. "You do not understand Matthieu…I can not talk to Angleterre when he is like that…I just can't…" _

_Matthew blinked with confusion. "What do you mean?" He asked quietly his eyebrows upturned a bit, and a small frown pulling at the corners of his mouth. "You can not talk to him when he cries? But…when I was young and would cry…you would always comfort me. Make me feel warm and stop my tears…" Canada trailed off as he looked at the French nation waiting for an answer. _

"_It is not the same mon cher." France spoke quietly. "With you…I could tell you everything would be alright. That I would be able to help, to be able to give you that comfort you needed…" Francis then took in a deep breath. "But with Angleterre…how could I have told him everything would work out…when it would not. That would be giving the child false hope non? It would make him believe that everything would work out when it wouldn't…" _

_Matthew tilted his head to the side, a deep frown presenting it's self on his face. "But…you could have still comforted him couldn't you? And didn't things get better? I mean…England became one of the strongest leading nations later on…and his brothers soon stopped bullying him didn't they?" _

_France slowly shook his head. "I…I could not bare to comfort him when he was in such pain…to know that his pain would never fully go away…" He then blinked and looked up at Canada a sad smile pulling on his face. "Is that what you really think? That everything got better for Angleterre? Sadly you are mistaken mon Cher…" _

"_W-What do you mean?" Canada asked a bit hesitantly. He did not like the sad look in the older nation's eyes. What else could have happened…?_

_France took in a deep breath, before he spoke quietly. "There…was a time when his __frères were not picking on him as much…he spent most of his time with me then…" France gave another sad smile. "I can still remember him following me around with that little scowl he always had on his face. He would try to copy me…and in a way looked up to me…I could see why, as my people started to move their way into his land…" France then ran a hand through his hair. "Angleterre then started to get stronger…and it wasn't long till he conjured his brothers…but that is also when he decided to go to war with me…that terrible war…the war that caused us to drift apart. He…He killed one of the greatest women who I have ever known… I can still not look at him the same…" _

_France then ran a hand through his hair again. "There was many wars after that that Angleterre had suffered in…and not long after…He had gained a powerful position in the world…and he had gained many colonies…that including of L'Amerique…and for a time he seemed so happy…To have someone so close." Francis's eyes then grew dull. "But L'Amerique left…I helped him to leave…and soon Angleterre's other colonies followed soon after…and then his own brother Ireland left…with only his northern half still being under England's control…" France then looked at Canada with a serious expression. "How can I comfort someone when that much sadness had come into their life? When everyone leaves him…? When he has felt so much pain?" _

_Canada was silent as he took in all of the information France had told him. He then took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, before looking at France with a serious look. "But that's just it Francis…" Matthew spoke softly, and gently. "He has felt all of that pain…and suffered so much…but it was all in the past. And if you take the time to comfort Arthur now…to tell him everything will be okay, because now it will be, it can make everything better." Matthew then offered the Frenchman a gentle smile. _

"Oi! Listen up the lot of you!" Scotland called out, dragging France out of his thoughts and causing him to turn in the direction of the Scotsman's voice.

"There has been a…um a incident that has occurred and America would like to address it first before we start with the world meeting…" Scotland then waved his hand at America before he took his seat between his two brothers, Ireland and Wales, who gave him suspicious and confused looks.

America then stood up and cleared his throat as all of the eyes of the meeting room where turned towards him. Thought they all had on unamused faces, more then likely expecting him to talk about his hero nonsense like he always would at the meetings. "Well…The problem is that England is-" America was cut off as there was a loud childish scream. All heads turned towards the wooden doors as the sound had come from outside.

"I hate you!" The childish and familiarly accented voice shouted out with compete anger.

America blinked as he could tell the sound of that voice. "England?" America followed by a large group of nations ran to the door to see what the trouble was. America was the first to arrive to the doors and quickly swung them open, to see Sealand pinning down a very angry Brit who seemed close to tears.

"I said I was sorry!" Sealand shouted back as he continued to hold onto the ripped off bunny ear. "I didn't think it would rip!"

"You wuined him!" England cried out in a frustrated, and angry voice. "I-I hate you Seawand! You big jerk!"

"I am not the jerk. You are!" Sealand shot back.

America blinked as he watched the younger nations fight for a moment. He didn't like that Sealand was on top of England and had made him so upset. He took a step ready to intervene, but stopped as France was quick to take action.

France quickly wrapped his arms around Sealand and pulled him off of England. "Get off of petite Angleterre! What do you think you are doing Sealand causing such trouble?" He then set the micro nation down on his own two feet but gave him a stern look.

"I just wanted to see the stupid toy he had…" Sealand mumbled as he looked down at the floor knowing that he was in trouble.

"You wuined him!" England shouted again as he got up, now free from the hold Sealand had on him. He then gave a heated glare and Sealand before he looked down at the stuffed bunny in his hands with a saddened expression.

"I said I was sorry!" Sealand stopped his foot and crossed his arms in front of his chest, giving a pout.

France looked at Sealand and then over at England. He gave a sigh, before he reached out and took the torn bunny ear form Sealand's hands. He then gently took the body that England was holding too. "Here…let big brother France fix it…" He said softly. France then took off the tie he had been wearing for the world meeting and wrapped it tightly around the stuffed toy's ear, successfully tying the ear back onto it's head. France then handed the stuffed toy back to England with a tiny smile on his face. "There. It is fixed, and he also has a stylish bow so he can be just as belle as me." The Frenchman gave a chuckle. "Now you two can make up non?"

England blinked as he was handed back the fixed toy. He held it close to his chest before he looked back up at France. He then glanced over at Sealand before he walked over and stared down at the ground, shuffling his feet a bit. "I…I…sowwy…" Arthur then walked back over to France and hugged his leg. "Thank you…" He whispered quietly and gave him a shy, gentle smile.

America blinked as he watched all of this unfold. He couldn't help but feel a slight twinge in his heart as England smiled at France. He should have been the one to give up his tie to save England's bunny. He should have been the hero and received that smile. And why did France care anyway? Didn't he just leave England when he needed him most? "Oh so now you help him huh France?" America couldn't keep his anger down to keep him from commenting.

France blinked before he stood up and gave America a glare. "Oui. Is there a problem with that? You are not the only one who wants to help petite Angleterre…" France said coolly.

America clenched his fist and continued to stare the French nation down. "So where were you then when he was crying and calling your name? Oh that's right. You were doing what the French do best and running away!"

"Alfred!" Canada put a hand on his brother shoulder to show him that he had stepped out of line. "Calm down. What the heck is with you?"

"Non. It is alright Matthieu." France said back in a dark tone as he stared at the American. "He can not help being a hot headed stupid American, and can not see that I am trying to help petit Angleterre."

"What? Say that again you wine bastard!" America shouted back his anger fueled by a stronger different emotion he didn't understand started to rise.

"Enough!" A thick German accented voice shouted, causing everyone to jump and fall silent. Everyone then turned to look at the tall, stern looking, blue eyed, and slicked back blonde hair personification of Germany.

"America! France!" Germany called out once he had the other nation's attention. "Enough of your useless fighting." He then folded his arms across his chest, his expression remaining stern, but with one eyebrow lifted up in confusion. "What exactly is going on here?"

America let out a breath before he spoke up. "This was what I was trying to explain earlier. England…um has turned into a child…" He then motioned to Arthur who was looking at all of the other nations with a wide, curious stare.

England shivered a bit as all of the eyes were directed at him. He didn't like how everyone was looking at him with wide shocked eyes. He didn't like feeling there stares or the tense silence that followed with them. Arthur then let out a squeak as he was suddenly pulled up into a tight hug by a brown haired young man, with a curl on the side of his head.

"Veh! England is super cute!" The Italian nation cooed as he held England tightly in his arms, despite the island nations squirming. "He is so small, and tiny, and not at all scary like he used to be!" Italy let out a laugh, before he looked down at England with a smile. "Would you like some pasta little England?"

"Hmm England has gotten so small…" Russia walked over with his violet eyes shinning. "I would like to know how that happened…England would like to tell me da?" Russia asked as he leaned in closer to the island nation.

"Leave him alone Ivan!" America shouted out angry and scared of the tall Russian's intonations.

"Well he does make a point America-san…" Japan spoke up quietly. "I would like to know how England-san got so small as well…"

"He fell into a bunch of his different potions and has changed into a child…" Scotland spoke up as he stood with his brothers, who were staring at the small form of England with shocked expressions.

"So magic is the cause of all this?" Wales asked looking at his older brother.

"Aye…and it was all of America's fault." Scotland said nodding his head.

"Hey! I said I didn't mean too!" America said back crossing his arms and giving a kicked puppy look to the Scotsman.

"Well this is quite unusual aru…" China said as he came up looked over England closely. "Does he remember anything from before he was changed?"

"No…he only remembers his past self…" America spoke quietly as he answered China's question. "And…well the main problem is that I…I don't know how to change him back…"

Germany looked at England for long time before he looked up at America. "Does having him this way affect his land in anyway?"

America blinked at Germany's question and then gave a bit of a shrug of his shoulders. "I…I don't know. I don't think so...I mean we are hear in London and so far nothing bad had happened right?"

"But something could happen…" Japan spoke up once more. "How long has England-san be like this? If this change has been in affect for a long period of time…who is to say that it will not have an effect on the land? Or the people for that matter? And if England's land was to change that could affect all of us later on… And what if the change becomes irreversible?"

America took on a worried frown. He had never thought about these possibilities. What if what Japan had said is true? What if England would stay this way…and the land would revert back just as England himself had done…? "What do we do?" He asked quietly and trying not to show his worry.

"We change him back as soon as we can." Germany said sternly. "We can not allow for England's land to be endangered and later effect the rest of the world."

"But how do we do that?" America asked his voice rising slightly. "I don't know how to change him back, and the weird potions he had are all gone and they mixed together when they fell on him…"

"I think I might be able to help…" A quiet voice spoke up.

* * *

><p>Author's notes: So guys how did you like the chapter? Sorry if the last part seemed kind of rushed...I will try to improve on that in the next chapter. What are those new emotions that America is feeling? And who is the mysterious nation who claims they know a way to help England? And will they be able to help England with the problem of the change being permanted and causing England's land to revert back to it's past state? Hmm lots of questions yes?<p>

Anyway I hope everyone enjoyed this long chapter, and I hope to be able to update again soon. As always message and reviews are always welocmed, and very much apprechiated! :D


	9. Chapter 9

Author's notes: So hello again! First as always I would like to thank everyone who has favriorted/alerted/reviewed my story. It always means a lot. And now time to address the reviews:

ThE-faInTinG-faNGirl: Yes the nation was Norway. XD But you will have to read to find out what happens. I hope you continue to read the story and thanks for your review.

Tiilly: I'm glad you liked the sealand and England interaction in the last chapter. And thank you for pointing out that one spelling mistake in the last chapter. I went back and made sure I fixed it. I did not mean to spell Wales the wrong way. I always mess up in my spelling like I will type 'Know' But I mean the word 'No'. Anyway thanks again, and I hope you continue to read the story.

sadfairy13: First thank you for the review. And I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far. And you were correct in saying that the nation that would help England is Norway.

B: Thank you for the reveiw. And I'm glad you like the story so far. And thanks for the link btw. I loved the waiters face. XD

IggyKitty: Yeah the flashbacks are sad... ;A; But I can promise you that it gets better! Well...not in this chapter...but soon! XD Well..maybe... you'll just have to read to find out! I'm glad you like the story so far and I hope that you will continue to read it. Thanks for the review. :D

Englandforever: Nope I'm still here! :D And yeah Sealand was pretty mean in that last chapter. And I'm gald you liked how I had the jealous America/France interaction. And I love you too! I love all of my reviwers. They always brighten up my day. :D

foREVerhauntingme: Well thanks for the review. And I hope you like this chapter. :D

darkangels1112: Well you were right on saying that the quiet person was one of the nordics. As it's Norway. And I'm glad you liked the fluff in the last chapter. I hope you like this one and continue to read my story. Thanks for the review.

putyournamehere: yeah Sealand was a big bully last chapter. And You were right in saying that the quite person was Norway. I'm glad you loved the last chapter and I hope you will like this one. Thanks for the review.

Yazuki Ookami: First thank you for your review. :D And I'm glad you like the story so far. And you are right about America's feelings and about the quite person being Norway. And you are defiently an answering machine! I hope you like this update. :D

LoLo98: I'm glad you think this is cute and that you like my story. Thanks for the review. And I hope you like this new chapter. :D

Maya: Yes, being stubborn and prideful does run in the Kirkland family. XD And I'm glad you like the new stylish bunny. And I agree, Italy's reaction to England last chapter was the best. And I'm glad you really like my story so far. I hope you continue to read it. And I hope you like this new chapter. :D

Dragontamer75: I really nailed it? Well I'm glad that you like my story so far then. :DD And thanks for your review. I hope that you continue to read it, and find it enjoyable.

So I hope you all enjoy this update, and I'm sorry in advance for any spelling or grammer mistakes.

Discliamer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters.

~Rose

* * *

><p>Everyone turned their heads to the sound of the new, quite voice. They turned their attention to the small, serious looking, Nordic nation. After a moment of sudden quite and stillness, America moved a bit closer to the smaller nation, with an eyebrow upraised.<p>

"Do you really think you can help?" America asked quietly as he continued to hold a worried look.

Norway walked over to where Italy was still holding onto a squirming England. He looked over the young nation with calculating eyes. Then he looked back at America and nodded his head once. "Yes." He gave a simple reply. He then glanced back at England for a second. "I don't know the contents of the potions that changed him, but I can try to make a different one to turn him back to normal. I just need the right equipment."

America blinked for a second before he gave a small smile, relieved at the fact that someone could help the situation. "Well, you can use England's basement?" He gave a suggestion. "He has all sorts of weird magic junk and creepy shit like that down there."

Norway gave a bit of a nod before he continued to give England a calculating and hard stare. "But I suggest that we hurry up and try to fix this. Depending on what potions mixed and the ones that affected him, the more time he spends in that form, the more permanent it can become…."

America's small smile he had gained faded away quickly, and was replaced with another worried frown. He took in a deep breath before he nodded his head. "Right." The thought of England staying in his current state saddened him. The thought of not seeing _his _England again…never seeing his scowl when he teased him, his eyebrows furrowed when he was thinking, the slight blush England would get when he got too close…What would happen if he got even closer? He imagined England's face getting even redder, and he would stutter, then he would grab England and pull him closer to his chest and then… America blinked at this thought and his own cheeks started to get a dusting of pink. He was really thinking some weird thoughts at the moment. Thankfully Germany's loud voice pulled him away from them.

"It is settled then." Germany crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Norway, you will go with America and get England fixed up as soon as possible. Scotland, Ireland, and Wales, I want you to go as well. You three are all of England's brothers, and have more knowledge of this magic business and England's current state as well, it will be best to have you three there too." Germany kept a stern face as he looked over at Norway. He then gave a bit of a nod. "I expect good results. Inform me if anything to the situation has changed."

"What about moi?" France asked as he looked at the German nation as he had finished speaking. "I know a lot about Angleterre's past and I wish to help as well."

America couldn't help but give France an angry glare. "You may know a lot, but you don't really do a thing with that knowledge now do you?" America growled out. He didn't want France to help at all. The French nation had turned away from England when the small island nation needed it most. And there was also the fact that he had stolen one of England's smiles form him. Both of those reasons had made him angry at Francis, to the point of where he just wanted to give him a punch right in that bearded chin of his.

"America! Enough!" Germany shouted out before another fight could start. He then looked over at Francis and gave him a serious stare, before he let out a sigh. "You may go as well France." Germany then looked over at America, noticing the angry look he shot him. "France does know more about England's current state as well, it could be helpful he went along. "

"Whatever…" America let out a frustrated sigh as he watched Germany walk away to talk to Norway. He blinked however as France came closer and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I would like to have a word with you…" France said quietly as he pulled America to a secluded corner of the meeting room.

"Yeah, well maybe I don't want to listen." America said back heatedly, but he allowed himself to be lead to the corner. He then stood there with his arms crossed waiting for France to continue.

France stood there for a long moment, before he took in a deep breath and let out a long sigh. "I…I know what I have done in the past is wrong…." He ran a hand through his shoulder length blonde hair. "And… I have not done right by Angleterre…It is just…I had a hard time remembering his sadness…"

"It doesn't matter!" America shot back. "You should have comforted him, but you left him! You left him alone, just laying there crying and calling out your name!"

"Oui. And you have done the same thing have you not l'Amérique?" France said back heatedly. "We have both left and hurt Angleterre…but why can't you let my try to fix it?" France let out another sigh. "I know I wasn't there for him in the past as I should have been at times…and I ran away like a coward before…but after some thought I want to try to help…to let Angleterre know he is not alone…"

America winced at the mention of the revolution. He could easily remember the hurt look that was on England's face. The tears that ran down his cheeks that seemed to mix with the raindrops as the sky above drenched them in a downpour. And he could remember clearly the little, weak and broken voice that called out to him as he walked away leaving the other slumped in the dirt. America then took in a deep breath and gave France a stare before he relaxed, his shoulders slumping slightly. "He's not alone…He has me." He whispered quietly.

France raised an eyebrow at America's words. He then couldn't help but give a bit of a smirk, as he could read the emotion in America's eyes. "But does he know that?" He asked back.

America blinked at France, and then gave a confused look to the sudden smile on the man's lips. "Know what? That I'll always be there for him? Well he should! Because I'm the hero and I would never let anyone feel alone or sad!" America gave a bit of a huff and crossed his arms.

France then gave a chuckle before he shook his head. "Non. That is not what I meant l'Amérique." He then gave a bit of a sigh before he continued to give America a bit of smile. "It appears Americans really are quite dense then non? Well you will tell in him sooner or later I suppose…" France then gave a bit of shrug as he turned and started to walk away.

America stood there with confusion. He didn't understand what the Frenchman was trying to tell him at all. What did he mean by does England know? Know what? And what was he suppose to tell him? Alfred blinked as he was now watching Francis walk away. "Tell him what?" America called out as he started to go after France. "What are you talking about?"

France stopped and looked over his shoulder at America. He then gave him a bit of a smile, with a knowing shine in his eyes. "That is for you to figure out." He said back quietly before he continued walking and headed over to Norway and Germany.

* * *

><p>"You would look so cute in a dress England!" Hungry cooed as she ruffled his hair, as he was still being crushed in Italy's arms. "I have some of Italy's dresses from when he was little…You would look so adorable wearing them!"<p>

"Like I don't know." Poland said back looking England over. "I think the green would clash too much with his eyes. He should like be totally wearing pink or something."

"Well how about Romano's old dress?" Italy spoke up as he continued to hold the squirming Brit close to his chest. "It is pink." Italy then turned a bit and looked over at his older brother. "Veh, Lovino, do you still have your dress you wore when you were little?"

"What? Why the hell would I still own that stupid thing?" Romano fumed as he glared at his brother his face flushed a deep red. "And why are you talking about such things? Stupid brother…" Romano muttered and gave a huff.

"But Lovi, I still have your dress!" Antonio piped up as he put an arm around the now fuming Italian. "It always used to look so cute on you when you were little…"

"Don't touch me bastard!" Romano pushed Spain's arm off of him as his face grew even redder.

Spain then just gave a laugh and once again wrapped his arms around Romano. "Now you look like one of my tomatoes!"

"I said don't touch me!" Romano shouted again and started to squirm in Antonio's grasp.

"Lovino you do look like a tomato!" Italy chirped in happily as he released his grip on England and walked over to his brother.

England let out a sigh of relief as he was finally let go, and able to get away from the nations that were telling him to wear dresses. He was a boy wasn't he? Why would he wear such things? And he could have sworn the nation that was called Italy was a boy…but he had said he had worn a dress…? He hugged his bunny close as he looked around the meeting room. He spotted his brother Scotland along with his other brothers and quickly walked over.

England walked over to Scotland and gave him a tiny smile. He then gave his other brothers a nervous and worried look, but calmed down slightly when they gave him tiny smiles.

Ireland reached down and patted England on the head. "So ye small again huh? Never thought I would have ta see ya like this again… Though it's not much difference considering you are the shortest of all of us." Ireland then gave a laugh.

Wales rolled his eyes at Ireland but gave a small smile. He then knelt down to be at England's level and patted his shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll have you fixed in no time. Then you can go about yelling at Ireland just like you always do."

England blinked as he heard his brother's words. What were they talking about? Small again? But he had always been small hasn't he? And what did they mean by fix? The other nations had been talking about it as well… was he broken? Sick? And there was still that incident with Sealand… How was he related to the boy when he had just met him? England gave a bit of a confused frown before he pulled on Scotland's pant leg, hoping his older brother would have some answers.

Scotland blinked as he could feel England pulling on his pant leg. He looked down and raised a red-orange eyebrow, as he could tell something was bothering his little brother. "What is it lad?"

England shifted a bit as he had gained Scotland's attention. He held his stuffed bunny tightly as he looked up at Scotland with curious and confused eyes. "What…do they mean by fix?" He asked quietly. "And…how is Seawand my bwother…?"

Scotland and England's other brothers suddenly grew quiet as they heard England's questions. How were they going to explain to him that he had changed into a child and that he wasn't his current self?

Scotland shifted a bit awkwardly before he cleared his throat a bit. "Well…lad…ye aren't yourself right now…" Scotland then scrunched up his face in thought before he shook his head. "No, No…What I mean is, well you're different? Um…how do I explain this?" Scotland then looked at his brothers for help.

"The you right now isn't the real you." Ireland jumped in trying to help. "And Sealand is your little brother because the real you made him as a sea fort in one of the wars." He then gave a shrug.

England blinked extremely confused. So if he wasn't the real England…then that made him a fake? Then who was the real England? And what war was Ireland talking about? Now England was even more confused, and a bit scared. He looked up at his brothers with troubled eyes. "So…I not real?" He asked quietly holding his bunny tightly to his chest, with a small frown on his face.

Wales quickly shook his head. "No. You're real England! It's just…you're not yourself right now…" The Welsh nation then let out a sigh and slap a hand to his forehead. "This is so difficult. Why can't America explain it? It was his fault…"

England blinked at the mention of America's name. America had something to do with him needing to be fixed? And this raised more questions about the American. America was nice, and had taken care of him so far…so what relation did he have to America? "Is Amewica my bwother?" Arthur asked quietly, his wide eyes directed at his older siblings.

All three of England's brothers stood still and grew a bit stiff at this question. Then Scotland let out a sigh. "That's something ye need to ask America…" He mumbled quietly, and motioned over to where said nation was mumbling to himself in a corner.

* * *

><p>"If I don't know what to tell him…" America mumbled with his arms crossed in front of his chest. "Then I don't have to tell him anything. France doesn't know anything either…stupid wine bastard…" America then blinked and stopped in his mumble rant as he heard a familiar, accent voice.<p>

"Amewica…?"

America looked down to see England standing there, holding his bunny and looking troubled. America knelt down and gave him a reassuring smile. "What's up? IS your bunny in trouble again? I can fix it for you this time if you want? And I can give it an amazing American tie, that's why better then the one France gave you!"

England blinked before he shook his head slowly. "No…" He then shifted a bit nervously, before he spoke softly. "Awe you the weason I have to be fixed? Why I need to be fixed?"

America was silent for a moment before he let out a sigh, and reached out to ruffle England's hair. "Yeah…it's my fault you need to be fixed. I don't know if you remember…Probably not…But I accidently pushed you into some of your potions making you small…But don't worry we'll fix you in no time!"

England was still very confused. "Potions?" He tilted his head to the side. "But…I aweady small…" Trying to figure out what was wrong with him was hurting his head.

America just let out another sigh, and gave England a small smile. "Just don't worry about it England. I'm the hero so I'll make everything better alright?"

England slowly nodded his head. He was then quiet for a moment before he asked his next question. "Amewica…Are you my bwother?"

America grew still at this question. Then after a few seconds he scratched the back of his head a bit awkwardly and nervously. "No. I'm not..." He then was silent for another few moments. "Well…I use to be, but not anymore."

"Use to?" Arthur didn't like how uncomfortable America seemed to be getting from this topic. And he didn't understand what he meant by not his brother anymore. So America had been his brother before…so what happened to change that?

"Yeah…" America looked down at the floor for a moment, his face taking on a deep frown. "When you were…Um, your regular self…I broke away from you. I didn't want to be your brother anymore…" Alfred frowned and continued to look at the floor, really wishing that this conversation would end.

"Not want to be bwothers anymore…" England mumbled back quietly. His heart clenthced in his chest and started to cause him pain. So he didn't like him anymore? He didn't want to be with him anymore…he didn't _love_ him anymore… England curled his tiny hands into fists and looked down at the ground. So if he didn't want to be his brother anymore then why…Why did his hugs feel so warm? Why did he like the smiles he gave him? Why did he _act _like he loved him? "So you weave." England stated, his voice coming out weak, as he was trying to hold off his tears. Everyone always left.

"Yeah…" America mumbled back. He didn't like the pain that was in England's voice. He looked up and blinked as he saw the small island nation standing there trembling. He then reached out putting a hand on England's shoulder. "Listen, Arthur-" America was cut off as England roughly shook off his arm.

"No! I don't wisten to wiers!" England cried out harshly, earning the attention of everyone in the meeting room. The tears were flowing freely down his face now, as was sharp, loud sobs escaping his throat. Then Arthur turned quickly and ran right out through the doors of the meeting room. He managed to make his way to the entrance of the building and than ran out through the front door and into the heavy rain, the tears now mixing with the rain droplets. He continued to run not really knowing where he was going, and getting lost on his own London streets.

* * *

><p>Author's notes: Sorry if this chapter seemed rushed. The next chapter will be better! So but other then that how did you guys like this chapter? France seems to know something that America doesn't...hmmm... And oh no! England has run off again! What is going to happen? Well anyway I hope you guys liked this chapter and I will try to update soon. :D And as always reviews are welcomed and much apprechiated, they help to keep me writing. :D<p>

~Rose


	10. Chapter 10

Author's notes: Hello again everyone! I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed/favorited/alerted this story. It always means a lot! Now time to address the reviews like always:

Tilly: Yeah England running off was sad, but you get to see what happens with this update! And yep. America was in denial about his feelings. But you'll have to read to find out if he finally figures them out... :D Thanks for the review.

dragontamer75: Small England is indeed cute. :D And I'm glad you're excited for this update. I hope you like it. And Thanks for the review.

Minuet Pavlov: Hello to you too! And I'm glad you like my story so far. And I'm glad you like the relationship between America and Egland and how I put in the agnst. :D I hope you like this chapter, and thanks for the review.

ZeroLuver567: Really? You think my story is that cute? adlfasf Thank you so much. :D Yeah...Engalnd's past is sad... And I'm glad you are liking the story so far. I hope you like this chapter, thanks for the review.

Ace Jeremy: Yeah and now it goes form sad to... Well you'll have to read to find out! :D Hope you like the chapter and thanks for the review!

Yazuki Ookami: I want to hug chibi England too! dsflasfl He is so cute in my head. XD And yes America is indeed as france would put it: "In l'amour!" And you get to see if your prediction was right. Hope you like the chapter and continue to read the story. Thanks for the review. :D

foREVerhauntingme: It is sad...but maybe it gets better? You'll have to read to find out! :DD And yes chibi England is definetly adorable! I love him too!

Maya: Yeah Alfred kinda screwed up in the last chapter didn't he? And I'm glad you liked the dress moment. I really liked it too. :DD And I'm glad you liked how England's brothers and France reflected on their past mistakes. I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one. Thanks for the review!

ThE-faInTinG-faNGirl: Yeah Alfred really did mess up huh? But maybe he will fix it this chapter? You'll have to read to find out. :D I hope you like the chapter and thanks for the review.

CC.: I'm glad you thought the last chapter was cute. :DD asdflasfljs And I'm glad you love the story so far. At first I really didn't think that many people would like it, but yeah... Anyway, I hope you like this update and thanks for the review!

Well, I hope you guys like this chapter! I am sorry in advance for any spelling or grammer mistakes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters.

~Rose

* * *

><p>There was thick silence as everyone in the meeting room looked at the spot where England used to be before he ran off. Then everyone's eyes fell onto the American.<p>

America just stood there in a bit of shock. He couldn't get the hurt look on Arthur's face as the young boy had left. _Why…? _He thought with confusion and sadness. _He couldn't have remembered the revolution…so then why did he look so hurt? Why do I hurt? _America tensed for a moment before he started to run after the boy. "Arthur! Arthur, wait!"

Scotland stared after the American for a moment before he let out a bit of a growl. "Oi, what are we all doing standing around? That stupid American made the lad run off! We have to go after him!"

Germany nodded his head in agreement with Scotland's words. "Scotland is correct. We must find England."

"Do not fret mon amis…" France spoke up with a sigh. "l'Amérique will find him. And it would seem that they need to discuss things as well…"

"The damn yank better find him…" Ireland growled out as he gave France a stare before he looked back at his brothers, with concern and a bit of worry in his eyes.

* * *

><p>Arthur was letting out large sobs as he ran as fast as he could on his small legs. His hair was sticking to his face, as he was getting drenched in the rain that continued to pour down relentlessly. He didn't know where he was going; he just wanted to get away from everyone, because they all wanted to get away from him.<p>

After making a few turns, and running for a long time, Arthur made it too a small alley. He leaned his back up against the brick of the wall and slid down onto the ground, where he balled his hands into fist and pressed into his eyes, as the tears continued to overflow from his eyes.

_Why am I so foolish…?_ He thought to himself sadly as his tiny body trembled in the rain. _I knew I shouldn't have trusted any of them. They are all liars. No one loves me. Everyone always leaves because they hate me. They only pretend to like me. They are just trying to trick me…_

Arthur then let out a chocked whimper and hugged himself tightly; keeping the plush bunny he carried close to his chest. He sniffed for a moment and looked down at the stuff toy that reminded him of the American's warm arms around him. Arthur frowned and glared down at the toy as he could hear Alfred's words resound in his head.

"_I broke away from you. I didn't want to be your brother anymore…" _

England let out a frustrated growl before he pulled the stuffed toy in his right hand, and threw it harshly at the other end of the alley. The small stuffed bunny made a splash as it landed in a puddle, the rain falling down on it causing it to become soaking wet.

Arthur huffed for a moment, trembling from the sudden burst of anger. He stared at the small, plush toy as it lay in the puddle, rain droplets continuing to pelt it. He looked closer at its face as the rain water dripped from it. The water running down its face gave the appearance as if it was crying.

It was then that Arthur felt a crushing sadness and an emptiness fill his heart. The tears started to come faster down his face and he quickly made his way over to the toy, quickly picking it up and hugging it closely to his chest.

"I-I'm sowwy…" He hiccupped as he cradled the toy in his arms. "I-I wove you…I-I sowwy…No hate me. Pwease…" Arthur then bit his lip harshly, causing it to bleed slightly.

It was then that England started to hear other voices entering his mind making him cry harder and his little form tremble.

"_How could you join the filthy Romans?" _

"_Look how pathetic and weak ye are! Crying doesn't make you a nation Albion, or should I say Britannia?" _

"_I can not stand to hear such a weak thing cry." _

"_You're the jerk!"_

England let out a gasp and clutched at his heart, holding onto his stuffed toy tighter. Each word he heard sent a sharp pain into his chest, causing him to sink to the ground with his tears continuing to flow.

Arthur's brain then sent him the image of the small boy he had seen a picture of. The shinning blue eyes, the honey blonde hair, and the radiant smile that seemed like the sun it's self. Arthur's heart burned with pain once more, and he let out a tiny whimper. He was jealous of the boy. He envied his smile. A smile that showed more then just emotion, a smile that showed how much he loved and how much he was loved.

Arthur looked down at the stuffed toy in his hands and gently leaned down and placed a small little kiss on its forehead, wishing to feel the warmth, and care of someone's arms around him. Someone holding him close. Someone smiling at him with more then happiness.

"I-I sowwy." Arthur repeated as he continued to sit in the small alley. "Don't hate me. I wove you…Pwease…" His voice took on a small, weak pleading tone as he curled up into a tight ball, saddened as the warmth the toy reminded him of had turned out to be fake.

"Don't weave…Okay?" Arthur's voice came out in a soft sadden whisper. A whisper of a child who had been lonely for most of his life. A child who had yearned for but seemed to never receive love. A child, who as fate would make it, was always abandoned.

* * *

><p>America was running as fast as he could. He had made his way out of the meeting room and was now running through the streets of London. He was pushing past people as they rain with their umbrella's trying to take cover form the heavy downpour.<p>

"Arthur!" America called out as he continued his search, running down different streets, and checking many different small places. "Arthur, come on where are you?" Alfred's voice was holding worry as he couldn't seem to find the small child.

After a while of running in the rain and becoming completely soaked to the skin, America started to slow down his pace. His shoulders slumped and he kept his head down, as worry and guilt started to eat away at him. He just couldn't get the hurt look on England's face out of his mind.

"Arthur…" Alfred's voice grew soft and sounded desperate. "England, please… I-I didn't mean to hurt you…I…I…" America stopped to lean against a wall and let out a deep sigh. "Nice job Jones. Hurt the most important person to you, and make him run away…Really nice job."

America was silent for a moment, before he blinked at what he had just said out loud. _Wait… Arthur is the most important person to me?_ It was this thought that brought on several dear memories to Alfred's mind.

"_Wow! These are so cool! Thanks England!" A young America said holding onto a case of toy soldiers and looking up at the tall Brit. _

"_Oh, it's nothing." England gave America a smile as he looked down at the small colon, his right hand currently in a cast. "Just be sure to take good care of them okay?" _

_The young America nodded his head quickly the bright smile never leaving his face. "I will! You don't have to worry England; I'll take super, extra care of them because they are so special!" America then looked carefully at all of the toy soldiers and his smile seemed to grow even larger. "They even have different faces! It must have taken you ages to make them!"_

"_As I said, it was no trouble. And I'm glad you like them America." England said back with a bit of warmth in his eyes. _

_Alfred then blinked and seemed to finally take notice of the cast that was on his caretaker's arm. "England?" He asked his smile falling into a small frown. "Are you okay? Does you're arm hurt?" _

_England blinked for a moment and looked down at his arm. He then blushed slightly and shook his head. "No I'm fine lad. You don't have to worry about me. Just hurt my self by accident is all. I'll be right as rain in no time." _

_America's heart clenched a bit as he looked up at England. 'But sometimes I want to worry about you England…' He thought silently. Alfred then let out a sigh before he gave a nod. "If you say so England…" _

_Alfred then thought of another memory. He was older. He was sitting at the table waiting for England to come back. There was the sudden sound of the door being opened, and Alfred's heart swelled slightly as he rushed to the door excitedly. _

"_England! Welcome back!" He called out giving his father figure a hug. _

"_My you've grown haven't you?" England gave a chuckle as he hugged America back. It was then he pulled back slightly and looked the American over. "And look at what you're wearing? It's a good thing I had that suit made…"_

_As England pulled away from the hug, it was then Alfred noticed how tired the man seemed. There were dark rings under his eyes, and he was looking slightly pale. And he seemed smaller and weaker then the last time he had come over. America then blinked a bit as he heard England's words. "What's wrong with my clothes?" He asked quietly. "I think they are very comfortable…" He then raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Suit?" _

"_You're image reflects back on me Alfred, and only a popper would wear those kind of clothes." England said back. He then reached down and picked up a box he had brought with him. "Yes a suit. I had it made just for you. I figured you would have grown while I was gone, so I had it made just a tad on the large size." _

"_Um…Thanks I guess…" America mumbled back as he took the box. He then walked away and tried on the suit. He was then standing in front of a mirror and looking at himself. _

_England walked up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder a small smile taking place on his face. "See. You look much better now." _

_America looked at England's reflection in the mirror. He loved to see those small smiles his caretaker would give just to him. He frowned though as he watched the smile fade from Arthur's face as he reached up to rub at his eyes. _

"_England…?" America asked quietly. "Are you okay?" _

"_Hmm?" Arthur stopped rubbing his eyes and looked at America. "Yes lad. I'm fine no need to worry."_

"_But…" America bit his lip for a moment with worry and concern. "You seem…tired."_

_England blinked for a moment and shook his head. "It is as I said. I'm fine. It's just that damn Frog and his blasted friends. I'll be right as rain in no time."_

"_If you say so England…" America gave a sigh, not taking his eyes off of Arthur. _

_Now Alfred was even older, and it was awhile after the Revolutionary War. He was running with all of his might, worry, and fear clutching at his chest. He burst his way into England's house and rushed up the steps till he reached the man's bedroom. _

"_Arthur?" He called out quickly with fear laced into his voice. "England! I heard you got attacked by that German bastard!" America then stopped as he made his way into England's bedroom. His former caretaker was lying on the bed. A hand clutched over his heart. Thick sweat was running down his head, and his face was scrunched up with tight pain. _

_America's heart sank as he took in Arthur's appearance. He then quickly made his way over to the bed and grabbed one of the Englishman's hands. His fear increased as he felt how hot they were, as if the man himself was burning up in flames. _

_England opened his eyes a bit, and they were dull and filled with pain. He then turned and looked over at America, and his eyebrows furrowed a bit as if trying to figure out who he was. After a moment, his eyes light up with recognition, and he tried sitting up. "A-Alfred? Y-You Git… What are you doing here for?" England's voice came out as weak rasp. _

_America reached down and pushed England back down onto the bed gently. "Don't move so much…" He whispered quietly. His heart hurt to see the man in so much pain, and to seem so weak. "I came…because I was worried about you England." He mumbled back. "If there's anything I can do…" He trialed off and looked at England with his eyes showing nothing but worry. _

_Arthur then weakly shook his head and closed his eyes. "There's no need to worry about me you Wanker." He mumbled in a quiet voice. "I can handle an attack from Germany… Y-You're not even in the blasted war…" Arthur's eyes then tightened up as he clenched his chest. "I-I'll be right as rain in no time…" _

_America continued to hold England's hand, even when the older nation fell asleep. America's heart hurt slightly as he let out a long sigh. "If you say so England…" _

America blinked as he looked back on all of those memories. Each time, he had been worried for England, wanted to see his smile, and always tired to be there for him… So England was the most important person to him…

America's hand then went up and rested above his heart. "I…I…" America stopped as France's words resounded in his head.

"_It appears that American's are really quite dense then non? Well you will tell him sooner or later I suppose…" _

America blinked for a moment as he finally realized what the Frenchman had meant. He kept his hand over his heart and let out in a tiny whispered breath, "I love him…" It was then with this sudden realization that he started to search for England with more speed then before.

"Arthur! England, Where are you?" America called out cupping his hands to his mouth so that his voice would be carried and be heard. "Come on Arthur, I need to talk to you!"

It was as Alfred was hurrying down the streets that he heard a small whimper. He instantly stopped and listened. He could hear more of the sad, tiny, whimpers and they tore at his heart. "England?" He called out gently. America followed the sound to a nearby alley and looked around till he saw the small Island nation curled up in a ball on the ground, soaked to the skin, and crying harshly.

America let out a sigh of relief as he had found the boy, but he held a worried frown as he saw the state the child was in. "Arthur…?" America called out softly as he started to move closer to England, outstretching his hand.

Arthur's head snapped up as he had heard his name. He looked at Alfred with wide teary eyes. He then let out a growl and scowled at him with a look of hurt in his eyes. "Go way!" He yelled as his small form trembled. "I no wike wiers! J-Just go way! All of you, go way!" England then held himself as he began to cry again.

Alfred blinked before he gently knelt down in front of England a look of confusion and worry on his face. "England what do you mean?" He asked quietly as he really didn't understand the boy's sorrow. "H-How did I hurt you? I…I don't understand…"

England sniffed for a moment as he looked up at the American, his stuffed toy still held closely to his chest. "You wie…" He whispered sadly. "Y-You no want be my bwother…You no wike me. You hate me. Everyone hate me…"

"England that's not true." America said instantly as he looked at the boy seriously. "I and a bunch of the other nations care about you deeply-"

"Stop wieing!" England screeched out causing America to jump. England was trembling as he glared up at America. "You said no want to be my bwother! You weave! You only fake wike me!"

"England stop it!" America shouted back, making the child go silent. "You never let me finished!" Alfred then drew closer to England and wrapped the boy up in his arms, embracing him tightly.

"I…I didn't really leave you. I-I mean I left you physically but in truth you were still on my mind…" America spoke softly, as he kept England in his arms. "I-I didn't want to be under you anymore England. I-I wanted to stand beside you. To make you proud of me as I became my own nation. I-I never wanted to hurt you England. I-I could never hurt you Arthur…" America then swallowed a bit before he whispered quietly. "Because I love you…"

Arthur was struggling slightly in America's arms, but soon stopped and gave in to the familiar warmth. He then froze however as he heard the last three words the American uttered, so closely to his ear. He blinked for several moments as tears started to fall down his eyes again. He then shook his head weakly. "N-No…You onwy wove weal me…not wittle me…" He sad sadly doubting Alfred's words.

Alfred pulled back a little and looked England directly in the eyes. "No I love _all of you _Arthur." He blushed a bit before he gave a smile. "Even though you're small right now, cry easily, and get into lots of trouble, but you're still my Arthur." America gave a bright smile; A smile as bright as the sun, before he kissed Arthur tenderly on the forehead. "I love you Arthur…"

Arthur looked up at Alfred taking notice of the familiar smile. He then blushed as America kissed him. Arthur then wrapped his tiny arms about Alfred's neck and cuddled up closer to the taller nation. "I-I wove you too…" He whispered as a few more tears slid out of his eyes.

Arthur's small chest that had once felt hollow and empty was now filled with great warmth. His once hurting heart was now beating with happiness, shown by the smile that was coming onto his face. He was the lonely child who finally got something more then just a friend. He was the child that had finally received the love he was yearning for. He was the child that fate would have it that, someone had finally come back for him.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is safe?" America asked looking at Norway with an eyebrow upraised, as they were standing in England's basement.<p>

"Yes. I do not mess around when it comes to magic, America." The Nordic nation spoke quietly as he held onto a small bottle containing a dark, green liquid that bubbled slightly. "Especially when it comes to potions."

"Alright, Alright." America said holding up his hands in a defensive position. "I was just making sure ya know? I mean…is it supposed to be fizzing like that?"

"Yes, for the last time. Now shut up before I change my mind about helping you!" Norway sighed in annoyance as he started to make his way up the steps of England's basement, and into the living room.

"Okay, jeez!" America said back as he started to follow Norway up the steps. "Denmark wasn't kidding when he said that you were quick to anger… Seems ya got a case of the stick up your ass syndrome too…" He muttered to himself as he walked into the living room to see England sitting on Scotland's lap on the couch, Ireland and Wales were both arguing over the television remote, and France was sitting in a chair reading a book.

"What was that?" Norway asked as he turned around to look at America his eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"Nothing! Nothing!" America said quickly waving his hands, and giving a nervous smile.

Norway just let out a sigh before he shoved the potion into Alfred's hands. "Here, make him drink all of it." He then motioned to the Brit, who looked ready about to fall asleep, as Scotland was gently stroking his hair.

"Gotcha." America nodded his head. He then walked his way over to the couch and gave England a smile. "Hey Arthur," He whispered softly. "Can you drink this for me please?"

Arthur looked up at the American with tired eyes, not noticing how everyone was watching him as he took the small bottle from the American. Arthur then nodded his head before he started to drink the green liquid, too tired to even question or refuse. Once he was done he handed the bottle back to America and rubbed his tired eyes.

There was a tense silence as everyone waited for something to happen. Especially America. He was expecting some sort of cloud of smoke to appear, or maybe an explosion. But one that wouldn't harm England of course! But nothing happened.

"Are you sure you made it right?" America then turned to look at Norway with a bit of worry in his eyes. "I mean wasn't something supposed to ha-"America stopped as he heard a thud. He quickly turned around to see that England had fallen to the floor and was unconscious, a tiny frown on his face as if he was in pain.

"England?"

* * *

><p>Author's notes: So guys how did you like the chapter? Were the flashbacks America had okay? And did you like how America finally realized his feelings for Iggy? And what about at the end of the chapter? Is Engalnd really going to be okay? Guess you'll just have to find out the next time I update. :D As always reviews are always welcomed and apprecihated! They always make me smile and keep me writing! :D<p>

Oh and I would like to ask you guys something if you wouldn't mind... I'm thinking about starting a new story soon, and I have two plot bunnies that have been in my head...but I can't decide which one I should start to write next... So could you guys tell me what one you think would be the most intresting or which one you would like to read next? I'll give you the titles and summaries and stuff and you guys can just give me your answers in your reviews or you can send me a private message. :D

Title: Life Changing

Rated: T-M (M for later chapters.)

Summary: Arthur moved to a new school expecting his life to change. What he didn't expect was to meet and become friends with one of the most popular kids in school. And his name is Alfred F. Jones. Will Alfred coming into his life, things really do change. But what happens when one night can change Arthur's and Alfred's life for forever? (Contains Mpreg in later chapters. Highschool Au.)

Title: Project H.E.R.O

Rated: T

Summary: Alfred was running as fast as his legs could carry him. He didn't look back as he could hear the the burning sounds of the building, or the blazing of the sirens. He kept moving forward. He had to escape. There was no going back. He just kept running, not at all growing tired. He finally stopped though, when he ran into someone, and his blood froze as he saw the familar green eyes.

So yeah... I would love to know which one you guys would like me to start next. And which ever one you guys like the most I'll start on next. So again you can leave your answer in your review or in a private message.

I will try to update soon!

~Rose


	11. Chapter 11

Author's nots: Hello guys, sorry for the slow update. I was busy with school, and make up work since I went to Neko-con, where I met some amazing Hetalia cosplayers. If any of you guys went there maybe you saw me? I cosplayed as chibi America, with my friend who was chibi England.

Anyway back on topic... This story got over a 100 reviews! I can't thank you guys enough! Really it means a lot to me. And I thank everyone who has reviewed/favorited/alerted this story. It really means a lot. Now as to adressing the reviews, I'm going to do that at the end of the chapter so as to not have a really long beginning author's note.

I hope you guys enjoy this new and final chapter. And I'm sorry in advance for any spelling or grammer mistakes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters

~Rose

* * *

><p>Alfred's eyes were wide as he stared at Arthur's form, laying unconscious on the floor, and shaking, his brow furrowed as if he was in pain. There was a few seconds of silence till the America turned and glared heatedly at the Nordic nation.<p>

"What the hell is going on?" America shouted out, balling his hands into fist. "What did you do?"

Norway lifted an eyebrow at how quickly America had become enraged, he understood that England was important to the American, but clearly there was something more to it then that.

"I did what I said I would do." Norway responded back. "I helped. I made the potion to turn him back to normal."

"Helped?" America shot back. "How is making him feel pain helping?"

"l'Amérique You need to calm down…" France spoke as he moved over to the younger nation.

"Calm down? How can I when England is in pain because of that guy?" America shouted and pointed a finger at Norway.

Said nation let out a sigh and held his head. "Listen America, you are right England is feeling pain-"

"See? I told You! Now Norway how about we have a nice long chat with my f-" America started but was cut off by Norway raising his voice.

"If you would let me finish, I could tell you that this is to be expected and that it is only temporary!" Norway then gave Alfred a bit of glare and crossed his arms.

Alfred blinked for a moment before he lifted up an eyebrow in confusion. "Um…What?" He asked in a calmer voice, and blushing a bit from his earlier outburst.

"The potion I made is going to turn England back to normal." Norway started to explain, his arms still crossed. "And giving his current state, well how would you feel if your body was being forced to grow suddenly? All his bones, muscles, everything, is going to start to grow and change all at once, I for one, imagine that it wouldn't feel like a walk in a flower patch."

America winced after hearing those words. Ouch. Now that Norway mentioned that… The experience did sound rather painful… He guessed he shouldn't have assumed that all magic was a bit of a smoke, maybe a poof, throw in a bit of glitter (or fairy dust as Arthur called it) and then everything was done.

"And he is also going to experience regaining any memories he has lost." Norway continued on with a nod. "That I know will not be all that enjoyable as well…"

America gave a bit of a nod, before he glanced over at England again, watching as the little boy shook. He then reached down and picked him up and held him tightly, and protectively to his chest. He then blinked as a sudden question came to mind.

"Hey Norway," Alfred began as he continued to hold onto England. "Will uh...Will Arthur remember anything about him being small? You know once he's changed back and all?"

Norway lifted an eyebrow at the question and then thought for a moment before he decided to answer. "More then likely he won't… All of his other memories will be flooding his mind, so it is most likely that he won't remember anything from when he was changed."

"Oh… I see." Alfred mumbled back. He felt a strange mixture of emotions right then. He was relived but at the same time disappointed. That was an odd mixture. He was relieved because he didn't want Arthur to remember the pain and loneliness he had felt before. But he was disappointed because Arthur wouldn't remember his brother's apologies, or his confession… Wait. His confession!

A blush started to form on Alfred's cheeks as he recalled telling Arthur he loved him. How would England take it when he was back to normal? Would his feelings change? Maybe it was best if England didn't remembered what happened after all… America didn't want the Brit to start distancing himself from him because of his words…

"Oi, I got a question too if yeh don't mind…" Scotland spoke up and brought America out of his thoughts, and back to the situation at hand.

"Since the potion is working and all that… Then how come the lad is still a squirt?" Scotland asked as he was confused.

"Yeah," Ireland spoke up. "Isn't he suppose teh be growing now? Though with the lad's height there isn't much to grow for now is there?" Ireland gave a bit of laugh that was stopped by Wales elbowing him in the stomach.

"And how long will it be before he's back to normal?" Wales asked joining in on the conversation and giving his older brother Ireland a bit of a look.

Norway watched England's brothers for a minute with a stern expression and a bit of confusion, before he decided to answer. "Judging by England's actions, he is most likely experiencing his memories first. Then once his memories are back, then his body will start to grow. Which I suggest you lay him down somewhere and change his clothes; as he will be, literally growing out of them." Norway was then silent for a moment before speaking again. "And for how long it takes, that all depends on how fast the potion works. Which by the way I am looking at things, it won't be long."

Alfred then gave a nod of his head. "Alright, I'll go place him into bed then. Thanks again Norway." Alfred then blushed a bit in embarrassment. "And uh, sorry for yelling at you… I'll tell Iggy to let you borrow one of his weird magic books once he's better okay?"

After seeing Norway nod and head to the front door to leave, Alfred turned and was going to start to head up the steps to put Arthur in bed, when he felt a stern hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at Scotland who had a serious expression on his face, which confused the American.

"If yeh don't mind there America, I think I'll be the one to put the lad to bed." Scotland gave a bit of nod and took Arthur out of America's arms. "And I'll be the one to_ change _his clothes, no need to trouble yer self." Scotland then started to climb the stairs that led up to Arthur's bedroom, leaving America there just standing confused.

It was silent for a little moment until it was erupted by Ireland's laughter. Then said nation walked over to America and patted him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, I don't want you stealing my brother's innocence too soon now." Ireland gave a chuckle, which seemed to get louder as America blushed at his words. "Francy-pants over there told us about you ya know?" The Irish nation pointed behind him at France, before continuing. "Got the lovey-doves for the little shrimp yeh do." Ireland then gave another laugh before his face took on a serious look. "But just be sure to not harm him then aye? The squirt is part of the family, and I don't like for my family to get hurt…" Ireland then patted America's shoulder before he headed up the stairs and followed Scotland, with Wales following behind him.

America gulped a bit as he watched England's brothers disappear up the stairs. Was that a threat he had heard from Ireland?

Francis then walked over to America and swung and arm around his shoulders, a smile on his face. "Ah, the challenges of l'amore…"

* * *

><p>Arthur was in a lot of pain for a long time. Different images kept flashing through his mind, each one showing him in a different scene at a different time. And then to accompany the flashing images, his entire body felt like it was on fire, and being stretched at the same time.<p>

The pain seemed to go on for forever, until to Arthur's surprise it started to dim away. England then let out a bit of a groan and opened his eyes. He blinked for a moment making his vision come into focus. He then noticed that he was in his bed, with warm blankets over him. Oh, and his brother Ireland was leaning over him.

"Oi! Look the laddie's awake!" Ireland called out with a smile on his face.

Arthur raised a confused eyebrow before he started to sit up. He was warring a pair of his green pajamas and he was back to his normal self. He then took notice of all the people in his bedroom. All three of his brother's were there as well as America and France.

Wales then walked over and joined Ireland with leaning over England. "Glad to see you're alright there Arthur. Had us all worried you did."

Scotland then came up behind the other brothers and pulled them back a bit. "Come on now, give the lad some breathing room would yeh? You're crowding him." He then turned his eyes to Arthur and gave him a smile. "Really though, we are happy to see you doing well."

Scotland then cleared his throat for a moment and shifted a bit. "And um…Well you're our brother and you know we love yeh right?" Scotland then scratched the back of his neck a bit embarrassed and feeling a little awkward, but he felt the need to say those words, seeing as England could have forgotten what he had told him earlier.

Arthur blinked for a moment before a small smile came onto his face. He then nodded his head. "Of course I know that. And you bunch of oafs should know that I love you all too."

Scotland gave a relieved sigh, and smiled back at England, before he ruffled his hair. He then walked over to the side of the bed, where he gave England a hug, which was joined by Ireland and Wales.

"Alright, Alright!" England cried out, but a smile was on his face. "Now you lot really are crowding me!"

Scotland then gave a laugh along with his other brothers, before they all slowly pulled away from the embrace.

"Alright lad, we'll leave yeh be for a little." Scotland gave a nod before he started to lead Ireland and Wales out of the room. "We'll be downstairs; we need to contact Germany and the other nations anyway to let them all know you're okay…"

Arthur then just shook his head as he watched his brother's leave the room, before he turned his attention to France.

"Well it seems you are all better Angleterre." France said as he walked up to England's bed. "Shame, now I will have to listen to speak during the meetings again…"

England then just gave a bit of a smirk. "You're right it is a shame, now I have to see your frog face at the meeting. It was such a grace to be able not to see it…"

France then gave a chuckle and shook his head. "It is good to have you back Angleterre." France then started to head to the door when he stopped and looked back at Arthur. "Even if I can't stand to look at your disgusting eyebrows, and I hate to see you cook what you call food, I will be there if you need me…"

England then crossed his arms and gave a bit of a huff. "And why would I ever need you? I would never need a frog's help!" Arthur was then silent for a moment before he looked over at France. "But…Uh thank you Francis…" He spoke quietly before he looked away.

Francis then gave a chuckled. "No problem mon ami…" He said back before he left the room, leaving Alfred and Arthur alone.

Alfred shifted for a bit, before he walked over to England. He then gave a nervous laugh. "Glad you're okay there England. I mean you had to go be all old and junk and fall into those potions and cause all that trouble! But me being the hero I am, saved you and saved the day!"

England stared at America for a moment before he rolled his eyes. "Oh yes, I am so positive that you saved you day."

"Hey, I did save the day!" America then gave a bit of a pout. "You fell into the potions and then passed out, and then I carried you up here and everything!"

"Well that's not how I remember it." England said crossing his arms.

"Oh what would you know?" America said putting his hands on his hips. "You're old and your memory is messed up." _Wait… Did Arthur just say he remembered?_

"I know that it was your bloody fault in the first place!" England said back as he stared at America. "And I know it was your fault I hurt my ankle! And it was your fault that I fell sick!"

America blinked for a second, before he frowned. Wow, a lot of the stuff that did happened seemed to be his fault…

"It was your fault that-that I trusted my brothers again…" England continued. "It was your fault that I liked your warm arms, your hugs, and your smile. It was your fault that my loneliness went away…"

America then looked up and stared at England with a bit of shock.

"It was your fault that…I fell in love with you…" England whispered as a blush spread across his cheeks and he looked at the ground.

Alfred's eyes grew bigger as he stared at England. Had he just heard what he thought he heard? A blush started to form on America's own cheeks. "S-So you remember?"

"I just said I did you git!" Arthur blushed before he looked at the sheets. There was then a bit of silence before Arthur spoke again. "I remember everything… Feeling lost, lonely, alone…Scared. I remember being jealous of seeing your smile in old pictures, I felt happy when you hugged me, when you smiled at me, and I felt overjoyed when you told me you loved me…"

"Arthur I-"

"And even though you're a huge git, have terrible taste in food, always get into trouble, have a damn hero complex, and can't shut up to save your life. I love you too." Arthur then looked up and gave Alfred a smile.

Arthur then let out a bit of a gasp as Alfred quickly leaned over and hugged him tightly.

"I love you so much Arthur…" Alfred whispered back. He then leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Arthur's lips.

Arthur rolled his eyes as Alfred pulled away. "I love you too, you wanker." Arthur then pulled America down by his collar and started to kiss him again.

Arthur was the boy who had a terrible past. He was the child who was left and abandoned. The child who's cries was not comforted. He was the child who walked the dark road of isolation and loneliness. But now he was the man with his love's warm arms around him. He was the man who's heart was crying out in happiness. He was the man who felt loved and wanted. Arthur was now the man with an incredibly bright future.

* * *

><p>Aurhtor's notes: Now to address the reviews:<p>

xIkuna: I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you liked this one as well. Thanks for the review. :D

Ace Jeremy: I'm glad you liked my ideas, and thanks for the review. I hope this chapter pleases you as did the last one.

CMHerrera: Well I hope you will like this chapter and as always thanks for the review. :D

geekisthenewawesome: Thank you for reading my fic and giving your suggestions, and yes America and England can be quite dense, even when something is right in front of them. I'm glad that you enjoyed my story. :D

BB: yeah the bunny part was pretty sad wasn't it? And yeah I do know what story you want me to write next. XD Thanks for the review.

Dragontamer75: Well I hope the ending for you is as good as you hoped. I'm glad you liked my story and Thanks for the review.

Death-Sama01: Thanks for the review, and be sure to keep a look out for Project H.E.R.O

putyournamehere: We all love Iggy yes. And I'm glad you liked the last chapter. And since Iggy turned out okay, Norway is spared from the mob of fangirls! XD Thanks again for the review.

tynder20: I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one. Thanks for the review.

The Rose Red Alchemist: It's fine that you haven't reviewed in awhile, but I'm glad you came back! Thanks for reading my story so far and I hope you enjoyed it. :D Thanks for the review.

Alex Zul: Thank you so much for the review! And I love the song You'll be in my heart. I think it fits really well with my story. Thanks for enjoying my story. :D

Yazuki Ookami: I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and of course USUK! :DD And I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for the review.

Darkangles1112: I'm gald you liked the last chapter, and the flashbacks. I hope you like this one. And the mpreg story got out voted, but I will still keep the idea. So it won't be written soon, but it will get written eventually. :d Thanks for the review.

Europa Stars: Thank you for the review. I am glad I could make England a more enjoyable character for your friend. And I'm glad that I could inspire you to write. I can't wait to see what kind of fics you come up with! And of course ten thumbs up are possible! It's because your super awesome and amzing like Prussia, so it's denfielty possible. XD

Alopus: And I love you for liking my story. And I'm gald you liked the flashbacks, and find Scotland as an intresting character. Thanks for the review and hope you like the chapter.

Allison97: Well I'm glad you enjoyed reading my story. And yes chibi Iggy is adorbale but with a sad past. But his amazing future makes up for it. :DD

So I can not thank you guys enough for your amazing reviews. You were all such wonderful readers, with all of your thoughs, suggestions and tips. Thank you for joining me on this ride to the very end. It was fun writing it, and I hope all of you enjoyed reading it, as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Now I would also like to let everyone know that I will be starting my second story soon, so be on the lookout for it. By popular demand it's Project H.E.R.O. I hope you will all enjoy it.

Again I thank all of you wonderful readers/reviews/favoriters/alerters who have helped along to write this fanfic. I hope you all have a wonderful day and as always reviews are always welcomed, I'll see you when I write my next story! :D

~Rose


End file.
